Gaara's Brother
by Blue-Fire001
Summary: Survival was key and I could figure out anything I needed to later. Now my best shot is to lie low and not get caught. Sticking with the baby was going to be mandatory though. Not to mention, he was like a brother. I was his twin, just of a completely different species. OC. First and Third POV. Snake Animagus. Normal/tiny brother fic. DISCONTINUED, ANYONE CAN HAVE IT. MESSAGE ME.
1. Twin

A/N: Ok, so I would like to say thank you to those reading and put down some ground rules for this story. Number One: There will be no boy/boy or any romance in this at all.

Second: The crossover is only with my OC and nothing more from the Harry Potter World.

Tres: This is going to be in first person but I might add third person later if needed.

That's done!

Now the **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING. ANY and ALL characters, places, etc. in both works belong to their owners. I'm only here telling a interesting story that has never been done before.

* * *

My sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was just like any other. Spending my days at the school as a student, doing homework and essays.

Regretfully, I was usually by myself often. As a muggleborn, some people didn't like me. The other reason was that as a part of Ravenclaw; seclusion happened often in the house of book worms.

I didn't really expect to make friends at the school, so I never went out of my way to get any. While most people thought I was spending time studying, I was really looking up different spells and researching them. I for one liked elemental spells.

They were powerful, if done correctly, and had many advantages when combined with other spells in a chain. I wasn't a fan of dueling though, so I didn't really practice nor could I even if I wanted to. School rules of no magic between classes after all.

Being muggle-born I grew up with some crazy ideas on magic. All the shows on tv and fictional books made finding out magic was real the coolest thing ever.

Being born a few years before the twenty century, I got to enjoy the beauty of taking the ideas of magic from those shows.

I had many ideas, and even spent most of my first year trying to recreate some of them. It was only after nights in my room, after everyone fell asleep, that I learned that 99% of my plans to become some kind of all power god were shattered. The whole, "Bow down to me for my name is Jeremiah! Hahaha!" To bad that didn't happen.

As I found out, magic has certain rules. There are different classes, like Transfiguration, where you must obey the rules or end up dead. Which didn't set well with me.

My first few years at the school I gained the basic knowledge as expected. Plus some of the stuff I was studying about elemental magic. Though none of it was perfect. I wasn't the smartest Ravenclaw, but just good enough to do okay.

I ended up making my first few friends during those years at Hogwarts. They were great to be around but other than the same classes we didn't do much together.

I was a loner, I knew that, and it didn't bother me. In fact it made everything easier during my sixth year.

It was toward the end of February when I decided to go through with my plan. I just didn't expect that so much would change because of it.

 **Flash Back**

 _I ignored the other students as I walked the halls. It was close to dinner time but I figured I could skip it. My fellow Ravenclaws never asked me about why I wasn't eating dinner every other day. It would be bad if they found out what I was going to finish tonight._

 _I walked in the second girl's bathroom. No one ever comes in here, but to be sure I wasn't disturbed I put a silencing charm on the doorway._

 _Luckily for me, Myrtle was minding her own business and left after being asked to._

 _For about two weeks I had been working on this plan every other night. Coming down to the bathroom to work. Then head to bed after everyone else were out like a light._

 _I had been planning and researching all year for tonight. I looked at the notebook and the four books I brought with me. They had everything I needed. They were mostly about different runes and the magic or use for each symbol. The last book was called, "Animagus Transformation."_

 _After finding the books in the library, the latter in the restricted section, I decided to go with my plan on becoming an animagus._

 _As per the book's instructions I read the correct chants and focused my magic. It was getting hard, no wonder the book warned about doing it. I was sweating, trying to focus on keeping my human mind, but also let my magic transform me._ My hazel eyes were bloodshot and my light brown hair was getting soaked. The throb of my eyes, and my want to ich them told me I was overworking myself.

 _Ten minutes had already passed and I was on the verge of passing out. The pull of my magic started becoming too much. I could already feel the changes in my body, but it was slow._

 _Gritting my teeth, I stood up from the ground and faltered to my bag. I tried desperately to focus on my magic core and have it spread through my body. Grabbing the bag, I dumped what was in it on the floor._

 _Feeling the change in my body speeding up I got to work. Copying the runes from my notebook on the floor was easy with chalk. I only had to do four in total, but each one was important._

 _Each rune was different, but together they would connect magicly with me at the epicenter. After reading my three books I memorized four runes that all shared the same thing in common: transference._

 _All four would take the magic in the floor, at least the magical energy in the bathroom, and send it to a focal point. That point being me, and the numerous dead magic snakes at my feet._

 _The snakes were the most important. Using snakes as a medium for the magic was cursual. I hoped that instead of my magic's prefered animal, I could pick my animagus transformation._

 _I wasn't an idiot though. I knew from the book that you couldn't just pick your animal. My magic was set to whatever one fit me the best, so I hoped that overpowering the transformation with the magic currently in the castle would work. Plus I already brewed the animagus viewing potion. Being a huge fish is cool, but what use am I as a big Bass?_

 _On that thought using magic from Hogwarts itself wasn't unheard of. The stone knights along the halls could be controlled by long term staff and the Headmaster, so it lead to the idea of using magic from the school._

 _Not wanting to get lost in thought I focused on the chalk runes. Each glowed as I felt overwhelming power coming into me. I chanted in my head, 'Thin. Small. Slithery. Tiny.'_

 _My magic was spinning and fluxing as I started to shrink. My vision grew clearer as I felt the odd sensation of my spine extruding, becoming longer._

 _My body accelerated and in seconds I didn't feel human. In fact, I was about the same size of the dead snakes. I gulped in disgust when I got a closer look at the dead animals. At this size they were sprawled out on the floor, surrounding me. It was a little unnerving to be honest._

 _I took a moment to bathe in my victory. I had done something that others said was impossible. There were risks, like being stuck in this form or losing yourself but as far as I could tell I was fine._

 _It did kinda annoy me that I couldn't even see what I looked like but I didn't have a mirror. I also realized that my wand must have dropped and rolled away. It wasn't amongst the pile of dead snakes that surrounded me._

" _He didn't come to dinner again."_

" _He might have headed up to the Ravenclaw common room. We both know how much he likes to study. Or at least read."_

" _Ya…. I guess you right. How about you head up there and I'll check in here."_

" _Ok, but don't get caught well ya. It's already past curfew and the Slytherins are up to something. Everyone's on edge with the game in a few days."_

 _Snapping my head to the entrance to the bathroom I cursed. Why was it tonight that people were searching for me?!_

 _I watched carefully, hoping that pile of dead snakes would keep me hidden. I was banking that whoever came in would run off to get a teacher. Allowing me to transform, get my wand and stuff, and get the hell out of here._

 _The footsteps got louder, then suddenly stopped. Now doubt that whoever come in was startled by the mess. A pile of blooded snakes on the floor would do that to anybody._

 _Getting a peek I saw Josh Chang, a fifth year student, and the closest of my two friends. Like his mom, the teen had black hair and brown eyes. I mentally cursed. Josh was terrified of snakes._

 _I met him during my second year at Hogwarts. The first year back then was sorted into Ravenclaw like I had been. Having to partner up for classes I learned a lot about Josh, and right now I never felt anything more terrifying. A shiver went all the way down my spine as I looked at his eyes._

 _The normal brown eyes were shrunk back, quivering in fear._

 _I grimaced, remembering the wizard killing a snake on my lawn when he came over during last summer. The sight of a snake being chopped to death with a lawn mower was funny at the time._

 _Josh slowly raised his wand at the pile of dead snakes. If I hurried I could get to my wand a few feet away. It was still in the circle of Runes. I could make it. I could make it!_

" _Incendio!_ "

 _Josh's words came out as the fifth year panicked at seeing a live snake._

 _I looked to see a ball of fire come at me dead center. The flame hit me… burning me…. killing me. I was being burned alive. Only a foot away from my wand._

 _Was I really going to die due to a misunderstanding? By my closest friend at that? I wanted to curse, in fact I'm sure it came out in a hiss. I had so much going for me. I couldn't die here, I wasn't. I WASN'T!_

 _The runes glowed, flooding me with magic. My soul filled with energy the castle gave me. I screamed as I burnt to ash, while my soul was filling with energy._

 _The last thing I saw was Josh's eyes. They held so much triumph. My last thought, was that how proud I was that he could work up the courage to even fire a spell._

 **End Flashback**

The first thing I felt was the heat. It was like an oven surrounded me. No waves or spikes in temperature, but a constant feeling.

I wasn't suited for it. Being taught in a magic castle that had no modern heating made you get use to the feeling of chilled air. Most if not all the students used warming charms in the dorms and in classrooms. There was no way for this type of heat to be in the castle. Many wizards would have to be circling me completely for this type of effect. Not to mention that warming charms often come out in waves, not this… whatever it was.

Maybe if I could see something?

...

Nope. Natta. Shit out of luck. My first thought was that I was blind, but that couldn't be. I could still make out stuff. It was just that certain things were darker than others.

I tried to rub my eyes, but no feeling came. Did have any arms?

The thought made me panic, I couldn't see, and now I'm an amputee! If someone could see me I was sure watching me flail around was enjoyable.

I calmed down a little bit later. As a good Ravenclaw I needed to act like one. Which meant getting all the facts before acting like a stupid Gryffindor and work out my problems correctly.

Figuring out how I found myself like this was my best bet. I couldn't remember much. That was the first clue that something bad happened. Then the only thing I could clearly remember was my spell working. Turning into a snake like thing. Well, I just assumed, but I did let out a hiss so I had hope at least.

My blurred memories got hazier next. Until red hot pain make me wince. I shivered at the thought of that pain. My first thought was fire, or something akin to it. As only a spell of fire magic would leave me thinking if my skin was still burning.

I tried sniffing, but only got the scent of blood. Whether it was mine or not I couldn't tell.

My next thought was my form.

I was successful, because I didn't have any arms or legs at the moment. I couldn't feel them or see them in the darkness. Instead I felt extremely slim, and flexible. Through the tube on my belly was new. I chalked it up to a weird magic IV at the infirmary of the school.

Then why would I be in almost absolute darkness? Wouldn't the nurse see that I was awake? Even if I was in my non human form, why did it feel like I was in water?

Was it even possible for me to get so badly burned and live? Apparently, as I wouldn't be here right now. In this… tank…. or something that was keeping me alive.

My thoughts went elsewhere. I had absolutely no knowledge of healing magic. It wasn't my favorite subject or related to elemental magic so I never looked into it. If the wizards and witches had a tank of healing liquid, then good for them. I could at least feel like Mewtwo from _Pokemon The First Movie_.

xxx

 **Some Time Later**

xxx

I woke up to darkness again. It was often that I fell asleep and woke up some unknown time latter. I started to do this frequently as there was no concept of time for me. In fact the only thing I could hear was muffled whispers. They were the only indication of how long I had been in here.

I couldn't make out anything that was being said of course. It was at the very least a calming feeling. Knowing that someone was out there. It made me feel less agitated.

I couldn't really do anything in the darkness so I just swam. It wasn't as if I could go to far, as I was sure the tube on my belly was short. My guess was to allow moment, but it was not long enough to allow me to hit the walls of this cage. Although I could swim a bunch to pass the time.

I had spent a good amount of time doing just that. It didn't take long for me to discover I wasn't the only thing in what I dubbed, The Prison.

Shockingly, what was with me was soft. I touched it a few times and found out it was alive. Like my tube, it had the same smell. The smell of blood was thick around it. I prodded it with my tail.

Not seeing any reaction due to the darkness, I figured it would do something, like make a sound. Instead it slightly moved, but nothing else after that was kind of disappointing.

For now I left the huge soft thing alone. I didn't want to kill myself if it was really important and I somehow messed with it.

Cycles of sleeping, planning, wondering, and checking the big object were my life now.

I prodded the object again and again, getting a slightly better reaction each time. It would jolt, or move, but nothing else. I wanted to explore it more, but the thought of wrapping my own tube around it didn't sound pleasant.

Another countless number of times of waking up and falling back to sleep in the dark prison happened to the point I was on the edge of cutting my own tube.

I just couldn't figure out why no one would let me out.

I didn't feel hurt. I felt healthy, but in my animagus form of course.

The heat and darkness were nothing compared to my boredom. If I could, I would attempt to escape, but my magic wouldn't respond. It was beyond my reach, at least until I could use it in this form to do a spell. However, for that I needed to train and practice. Which I couldn't for fear of injuring or killing myself.

Boredom soon became my hated enemy. I had even gotten to the point that all I did was sleep. Surely the healers in the hospital would wake me up when they thought I was ready to leave? Or give me something to make things move along faster. Even talking to someone was better than just staring in the darkness. I really wanted to hear something I could understand.

Speaking of, I turned my head to the sound of whispers outside. I still couldn't make out anything - ' _damn'_ \- but they seemed more than usual.

Over time I had learned that people were outside. At first it was a relief, but soon it became an annoyance that I could hear them fairly well, but never understanding the muffled sounds. I normally only heard one or two voice, but today I could was hearing a lot more than any other time before.

My hope was shining for the first time in a long time. So long without understanding another's voice was getting to me. I was pretty sure I was wagging away like a dog. Being a snake I sort of had a tail.

Then like lightning... I caught the feeling of a Dementor. The soul suckers with long black cloaks and skeletal hands that punish all who oppose them.

I think I hissed in fear, as I felt energy... lots of it. Were the people outside going to feed my soul to a Dementor? Were they going to kill me for doing an animagus transformation. ' _I hadn't done anything wrong!'_

Then the feeling of insanity and blood lust pushed my fear to all out high. Instantly, I knew it wasn't a damn Dementor or even a group of them. They creatures made you depressed and turned the air cold. This... was boiling madness and hate. Topped with the amount of energy, made me about to pass out in fear.

Over time I had gotten accustomed to the heat. For a cold blooded animal as a snake like myself, I loved the warmth it brought. I felt comfortable in my watery prison. It was like a hot tub, and I could stay in it for a very long time without getting hurt. However, the heat wasn't only one thing I got accustomed to.

The feeling of that energy had been in here with me ever since it I felt it for the first time. I could slightly feel the bloodlust, but it was weakened. It didn't bother me, but that entity was alive and that was unsettling. It felt distant, but it spoke wonders that anything of kind of power was able to be kept in check. As in not killing me or tearing me apart just for the hell of it.

Often at times I wondered if it was going to spike up again, but it never did. During my time awake I guessed that my body was getting use to its power. I no longer shivered when thinking about it. Or clamping up in fear. Instead I grew to actually like the feeling. Not the madness or insanity, but the sheer power it held.

I thought of my time as a wizard and my last moments in the castle as well as most of my classes. Nothing that I read gave off that amount of power. There were no magical dragons or creatures like it. That in itself was troubling.

I asked myself if the Ministry was using me for some experiment. Putting me in darkness where I can't see. Then adding that energy to make me get used to it or test their success in containing the entity. Using me as a lab rat to see if I get affected by the insanity.

My only problem with the theory was that everybody would know about the energy. It has enough power to make even a person like Voldemort run away. Plus I had little hope for the future at this rate so I could only guess the worst.

That thing couldn't be hidden that well so no matter what they were doing to me it was top secret and few probably knew about it. I was stuck as a snake at the moment, so I didn't know how I would be useful.

I was a Ravenclaw so I had my brain. I could think of a few reason as to why me.

People might think I'm dead after a friend's spell hit me. Or an amungus was what they needed for this kind of magical experiment. Whatever the case, someone was behind it. A power like that couldn't be kept secret for long, and I'm sure whatever this is, it's illegal.

And if it was illegal, then I just needed to by my time, get out, and think of my next plan of action. A Ravenclaw always has a plan after all.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

To say that I was in the highest of spirits when I woke up would be a lie. I hissed out a curse as I curled up in pain. It felt like I was tossed around by lots of movement.

"Ow!"

My snake body hit the object as another jerking sensation happened. I winced, no doubt I had a bruise now.

Something weird started happening as I could tell that the liquid in the chamber was draining away. Confused, I looked around, but still couldn't see. This was the first time anything new had happened in a while. To say I was excited was an understatement.

I'd been stuck in this horrible place for far too long. Not talking with anyone (when at Hogwarts I at least attempted to say hi to other students) was taking it's toll. Right now I was in a mix of joy and confusion. I was happy for something, anything, to happen. Although I didn't understand why now? Ideas like being experimented on or if it was really me they were taking out of this jail came to mind. For all I knew, the wizards decided to let only the living object leave and not me.

It seemed to be the source of the vile energy after all. It didn't bother me like before, but I could still feel it. That power that was placed into the object beside me.

Were they done with it? What type of magic were the Ministry or dark wizards experimenting with?

Then the final question came to mind. Am I going to be left here in the darkness? The thought actually made me choke up. Yeah the heat for my cold blooded veins was good, and at least I didn't need to eat or go to the bathroom. In fact the only problem was the darkness and solitude.

I had been bored much too often in this damn place to count. I really, _really_ , didn't want to stay here.

I thought it was better to take a chance then be trapped and forgotten. Now knowing my fate, I bit off the tube like thing on my belly. It was flimsy, and surprisingly easy to bite through. Now free, I made my way over to my fellow prisoner.

For the first time I realized just how big it was. I knew it was alive, but not seeing anything and hearing nothing from it I had always guessed that it was in some form of sleep. I guessed a dragon, but wasn't to sure, so I called it an object many times. It did hold that strange energy after all. Much like a jar of insane dementors rather than creepy ones.

At this point I could hear loud voices, but still couldn't make anything out. It sounded like grunting. As we were being pushed out of the darkness I realized that if I got spotted, they could kill me or throw me right back in. Being alone this time though, knowing nothing was with me, would force me to madness.

I slithered about the creature, hoping to find a place to hide. I didn't think the mouth would go to well as one swallow or chew could kill me. If this was a dragon, which I hoped it was given it's size, I thought of the wing. I could slither into its folds and be comply hidden.

My hope was to find it quickly, but the damn task was taking forever. Truly I didn't know much about what was going on, but I felt like I was running out of time.

Eventually, I found a hole. I knew it wasn't the mouth but my guess was an ear, or a very undesired location. It didn't matter as I thought what the hell and just went for it. As long as they didn't know where I was, I could hide in the dragon if only to save my life.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

After several moments of holding my breath I felt the warmth that I had gotten accustomed to leave… and with it so was the darkness.

It hurt my eyes, but I endured to see my surroundings. To know who kept me prisoner for so long was my driving force. I wanted to know how they saved my live form Josh's spell, and what that energy was.

However my need to hide and stay alive kept me still and quiet. The questions could wait... I could wait… until I was safe at least.

It took some time to adjust to the bright light. As my sight cleared, my sense of smell and even hearing came into focus. The first thing I noticed something was wrong was through my tongue. As a snake, I could taste the air, unlike with a nose, tasting the scents in the air gave me some answers and even more questions.

The first thing I noticed was the smell of waste. Which proved that where I was not in the ear like I hoped. It was unnerving to think I was in between a dragon's cheeks and tail. I became horrified when I realized something else.

I didn't see a tail, or scales at all. In fact the skin was pale and soft, not hard as rock. Plus the scent of a human I was getting with my tongue scared me. My mind raced, trying to think of anything that could explain this.

I was an amungus able to transform into a snake. My snake form was about the same size as the dead ones I used for the spell, so when did I shrink? Actually, if this was a giant then I was just a normal snake but currently I was under the back side of a human. No a dragon, or magical creature, but a freakin human scent on my tongue. I tried to use my magic... but none of it came. Great, just great. I was a small little snake, on the back end of a human, trying to not be noticed, and even worse. There was an entire conversation going on as I was in shock, and I didn't understand of word of it.

I mentally cursed. I didn't even want to think of the magic behind this and so I tried to focus on something else. Possibly find out where I was first. I couldn't see much as I was in the crack of the human. In fact the only thing I did see was the human being lifted up. Then the person was moved again, causing my vision to be met with the color white.

It was almost as if the human was being lifted to one spot and then other. No grown man could do that and I didn't hear the Latin words of a spell.

In fact the more I thought about it, the more panicked I became. The darkness, the IV thing on my belly that was keeping me alive, the feeling of being pushed, and then lifted.

The human, much to my horror, was a baby. Thankfully I was old enough to know how babies were conceived and then born. I knew about twins, thinking of the last surviving Weasley twin, and something like this wasn't possible. Even with magic, people couldn't be born again.

I couldn't believe it. After my shock, sadness overcame me as I tried to understand. Josh's attack must of killed me. That was the only thing I could think of that made sense. Dying... my soul screaming from the influx of magic... and then darkness.

Survival was key and I could figure out anything I needed to later. Now my best shot is to lie low and not get caught. Sticking with the baby was going to be mandatory though. It was my lifeline to food and information. Not to mention, he was like a brother. I was his twin, just of a completely different species.

 **xxx000xxx**

 **Done! First chapter was sort of short but I hope I lift off with a good cliff hanger.**


	2. Time Flys By

Disclaimer: I DO Not OWN any of Naruto or Harry Potter. They are owned by other people that are way more better at writing than me.

But a man can have dreams can't he? Anyway to the chapter.

* * *

 **One Year Later**

Living as a snake for the last year was hell. Staying out of sight of others, namely the adults, proved to be a challenge. Every day, they came and watched the little tike like hound dogs. Their eyes never went off Gaara the moment he moved, and move he did. Gaara was quiet, calm, and wide eyed during the day. He never made a big fuss, always looking at something, but the minute he did, they became tense.

Many times I found myself asking why a small baby boy with red hair and strange blackened shade around his eyes that acted like any normal baby could get grown men so nervous. He cried at night, drank from a baby bottle, and was all around extremely annoying; thats it!

I didn't, no couldn't, understand the reason for a constant body guard. There was always one or two in the nursery. Each keeping a close eye, day after day.

Though what really ticked me off was their lack of attention to the one year old. Not once did they hold him or sooth him. No, they just _stood there_ while my baby brother was crying for food or whatever babies cried for.

Even worse, in the span of the year I had to get use to my new body while under the gazes of Gaara's protectors; if they could be called that.

I quickly mastered using by ability to taste the air for changes in scent and temperature; a trait all snakes have and use at some point in life. All it took was a flick of my tongue and I could tell if someone was coming into Gaara's nursery. If I 'tasted' anyone coming, I hid under the baby's blankets.

His uncle, Yashamaru, took care of him. A picture in the nursery led me to believe he wasn't our father like I first thought. It was of man and another woman who looked extremely similar. They both had sandy-blond hair and some facial features. The second picture I saw was the other women, being married to another man, who I was pretty sure was Gaara's father, making Yashamaru our uncle.

He would do all the motherly stuff like feeding and cleaning. Our father, and siblings, never held Gaara. In fact they lived with their father as Gaara was forced with our uncle, which was ok by me. I'd rather have Yashamaru then the man Gaara would have to call father. Just by the look in his eyes I could tell he hated his son.

During Gaara's first year I really tried to understand where I was. All I could figure out was that I couldn't understand anything aside from names. The language was completely different from English, so I was screwed until I learned the language like Gaara will.

The other "great" piece of information I gathered other than people's names was that I was in fact in another world. My first clue was because I was a muggle-born, and actually kept up to date with events, so I knew Japan was _not_ where I was. Then there was also the fact that I did in fact die.

Plus Yashamaru healing herself with green energy without a wand was probably impossible for most witches. I was forced to speculate that it wasn't magic at all. Just some kind of energy people in this world could use.

That moment that I found out I was in another world I chuckled out hisses for minutes before calming myself. After all that careful planning to get Gaara away from the strange Japanese wizards and their government had just been shot down and left to die. With wizards I at least knew magic and could fight if I needed too.

I had planned on going to England to leave all of this if things got too bad. I wasn't blind, I saw the look on Gaara's father's face. There was rage, disappointment, and fear. That type of man would not be good for my brother.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As much fun it was being a snake.

I was disappointed that my magic was unreachable, or gone for good. Meaning that I was stuck in my animagus form. I was frustrated, but accepted the fact that being this small, I couldn't do much. As a wizard I also wondered how would spells fair against whatever powers the people here had. Yeah, magic had tons of uses, but wizards or witches with raw power were just almost non existent. The only exception were the major players in the last war.

Excepting that I couldn't use magic for now or maybe ever was hard. Being a snake was even harder.

Within in the first few days of being with my brother I had to learn to survive. My problem was that I was small, and most of the time helpless.

I could only grumble out a hiss when I truly realized how tiny I was. My guess was that I was about six cementers long, because stretched out I was a thin line on one of Gaara's fingernails. I prayed a growth spurt hit soon.

Being such a small snake, my body was nimble at least. I also found out that I needed to be careful with where I was. I hadn't had any problems yet, but there were some close calls. One of them being Gaara rolling on top of me in his crib.

Quickly learning how to get food became a must for me. A regular snake could just hunt. With me, I was so small and depended on Gaara so much couldn't leave his side. The baby was my food, water, and shelter. His white blankets was my hole in the ground. His drool, much to my disgust, my water. Then whenever I did get hungry, which was only about twice a week, I was able to nip off some of his own flesh and eat it. How his skin healed right over the next day always baffled me.

Unfortunately, I still had no one to talk to. My time at Hogwarts pinned me as a loner. Here my fate was the same. Well at least until Gaara grows up. Then I could teach him and be a good brother. If I learned how to communicate with the human first, which may be impossible.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Mommy! Ahhhhh!"

I woke up under the blankets of the small bed. Gaara had turned three and easily made the switch to something other than the crib a few months ago.

I poked my head out from under the blanket to see the still sleeping form of my brother. I remembered when he was once a quiet sleeper at two. Not waking up and crying during the night as he did now.

He was always easily able to fall asleep. The redhead didn't start having problems until about a month ago.

I had to watch in worry as he started to wake up screaming. That night that it started, and for every night since then, Gaara lost more sleep. Soon after darker circles appeared around his eyes; caused from the lack of sleep.

Looking at his face I saw them clear as day. It was the demon energy that caused it, and I knew it. At first it was slow and weak. I didn't realize that the demon was sending its own power into Gaara at night. Then when it became stronger, I noticed, but couldn't do anything to stop it.

I had remembered the feeling of the demon's energy for the first time. It was crazed, and nothing but a demon could have that much power. As no magical creature could, not even a basilisk could match it. It was something of nightmares. Something to be feared for its power… but I didn't. To me, it was something I hated.

So I watched the few hours that Gaara could sleep. Knowing in a few months or less my brother would forever be awake at night.

"Aww!"

Gaara suddenly stirred, waking up. The child rubbed his eyes, no doubt tired. A feeling he was unfortunately going to have to get used to.

He failed to notice me just like any other day as he pushed of the bed covers and sat up. For three years now my brother had never once seen me. Mostly due to me taking great lengths to stay hidden. Like hiding in his socks or under his shirt, or his diaper if the situation called for it.

With my small size, he probably wasn't able to focus his eyesight much do to being so young. Now however, I have to be extra careful of him seeing me.

Gaara was my brother, and I would love for him to see me and get to know me. I just couldn't get myself to do it. I wouldn't be able keep him from blabbing about me either if he knew. So I decided to have him never see me or know about me until he was older, like five or later, or when I knew he could keep a secret. That way I wouldn't be at risk of being taken away or killed by the cruel people of this village.

I was shaken from my thoughts when the door opened.

"Lord Gaara, I'm glad to see your awake," said Yashamaru.

He walked over to the now smiling red head. "Morning Yashamaru!"

Our uncle nodded. "You're chipper this morning. Want to come down for breakfast now? I have some important news to tell you."

xXx

 **Third Person POV**

"Today is a special day Lord Gaara."

Gaara stopped eating his cereal and gave his uncle a confused glance. "Huh?"

"We're going to do something you've never done. I am expected to take you outside for the day by orders of your father. We'll be walking around the village."

The spoon fell to the floor as Gaara cheered. He had been longing to get out of house scene Yashamaru started teaching him about where he lived. "C-can we to the park?" That was what they called it right? A place full of green stuff and things to play with. Uncle said other kids went there all the time, so was it his turn to go now too?

Yaashamaru's smile faultured. "Only if you behave yourself. Now go to your room to get changed. I'll be there in a minute."

"YATTA!" Gaara ran out of the kitchen to his room.

"Contact the ANBU. Backup and medical aid on standby at all times," ordered the man to the guard outside the door. He didn't want any risk of that monster hurting the people of Suna.

xXx

 **First Person POV**

Gaara ran into the room. He was bouncing up and down, throwing off his clothes as quickly as he could.

Not a minute later our uncle came in. He went over to the dresser grabbed some clothes for the three year old.

Gaara climbed onto the bed as Yashamaru help the red head change.

"Just remember, stick close to me at all times. I don't know what I'll do without you Gaara."

' _What is going on?'_ I asked myself. Gaara always came up and played with his teddybear after breakfast.

It hit me. For the first time since being born Gaara was getting to leave the house.

Overjoyed I slithered out from the blankets to where my brother was sitting on the bed - our uncle currently helping him put on some pants.

Outside. For three fucking years not once did they ever let Gaara even leave his room let alone the house. So I couldn't help but have mix feelings about this. One one hand I was about as happy as Gaara about the idea, but also worried. Anything could go wrong, and with my luck and Gaara's bastard of a father, I really hoped nothing bad would happen.

I made a quick decision to come along for moral support. Even if Gaara didn't know I could still be there for my twin brother.

Slithering over to Gaara, I managed bite on to his diaper before he sat up and pulled on his pants. As Gaara stood I slid over the rim of his diaper and into the crack of his cheeks. Not my brightest idea but I couldn't take the risk of being crushed in a pocket or seen on him. At least I knew Gaara couldn't feel me, or to be more accurate, was so use to me slithering on him that a small pressure like myself wasn't noticed with all the sand he was use to.

While I was thinking, Gaara walked with our uncle downstairs. I had to wait for my brother to brush his teeth, dress, and have breakfast before they headed out to the streets of Suna.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I merely listened as Gaara and Yashamaru walked through the streets of Suna. I could tell just by the amount of bombing up and down that Gaara was running around excited.

Even though I couldn't see from my spot on his ass I could still hear the happenings of people in the village. While I could only make out a few words, due to having to learn what Gaara learned about their language. I wasn't a child so I knew concepts, the problem was that I had a toddler's knowledge of what the words meant. I still had problems with a few meanings, but by the shouts of the crowd we seemed to be in a market district of Suna.

As the day went one I heard some children laughing.

I wasn't sure how many, but by the voices, they were boys. This was going to be Gaara's first time at meeting children. I guessed they were at a playground of some kind.

Gaara walked forward, no doubt trying to say hi to someone new.

"Um.. hi."

The other children quieted down. Probably getting a look at my brother.

"Oh..um...um," One of the children started to stutter. His voice becoming more panicked. "You can't be here!"

Even though I couldn't see it, I knew Gaara's eyes widened as much as mine did. How dare that little brat be mean to my brother without even getting to know him!

"Wa… Why?" Gaara sounded like he was about to cry. His voice was shaking and he was sniffing.

The other kids didn't make a sound as I heard someone running. "Soka! Get away from him! I don't want you talking with it. Come on honey were heading home."

I heard a woman's voice was she rushed over to who I guess was her son. I think it was the same boy who Gaara tried talking to. I heard them walk off before Gaara broke down crying.

The sound of the other kids walking away followed shortly after. Leaving only Gaara in the playground alone.

It was awful hearing the redhead cry so much before our uncle come back from shopping. Thankfully, Yashamaru managed to calm Gaara down with a teddy bear of all things. They headed back home for the night. Gaara had a death grip on the teddybear all throughout the night.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Things had only gotten worse for Gaara.

Shortly after the incident a few weeks ago, brother started to gain more problems. Each night he would stay up and watch the moon from his window. The demon's energy coursed through him much more than it ever did before.

It forced him to stay awake night after night... otherwise it would control him.

The first time it happened was when Gaara had dozed off for an hour.

 _I was sleeping in my normal spot under the blankets of the bed when it happened. Without warning Gaara shot straight up out of bed. Before I realized what was happening, he took off in a run out the window._

 _He didn't come back until an hour later._

 _Covered in blood, with a creepy grin on his face._

 _His eyes were bloodshot and sand was dancing around him, stained crimson. It wasn't until morning when Gaara must have came to realization of what he done._

 _The poor boy cried, holding his teddy bear. Using it as a shield to block the memories._

That night had been the cause of Gaara's insomnia, forcing my brother to never sleep willingly again.

During the nights, as he was now awake, I found that he mumbled to himself quite often. Then as the night went on he would get worse.

Normally he was quite, shy, and quick to crying. But throughout all the times he visited the streets of Suna. I could only hold my breath and shiver at the feeling of blood lust.

As the days went on, then soon turn to months, I saw a change in Gaara. He was becoming a monster.

Af first it was just that he was shy and often tried to talk to people. Only to be received wary glances, hate filled eyes, and loneliness.

It also didn't help that his family never came to see him. His father, who I discovered was Suna's leader through carefully listening of people around Gaara, only ever came to see him maybe once every two weeks. He would often bring mine and Gaara's other siblings, Kankuro and Temari, but they almost never talked and left shortly after visiting.

Out of all the hate and fear, Yashamaru was the only one who understood. He was always there teaching him, and me through extension, about what Gaara needed to know. While Gaara got the moral support, I used the lessons to understand the language of this world.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Gaara-sama I've brought breakfast."

As usual, our uncle came in with cereal, eggs and milk. The man was truly kind to Gaara. Doing little things like this, and raising the boy.

I could see Gaara was laying in bed, his face away from our uncle. The now three in a half year old was looking out the window again.

I slithered up onto his thigh before getting under his shirt. As my small amount of magic kicked in when I touched his skin, he didn't notice as I swiftly moved up his belly.

I silently thanked what I had called the Physical Notice Me-Not Charm. The original spell made others, as the name implies, not take notice of the user. In my snake body's version, what others did notice was my contact with them. While at first I just thought was Gaara getting use to me crawling on him, it took about a month afterward to realize it wasn't the case. I realized it because I still swiped pieces of skin off of Gaara for food. And at the age of three and a few months the little tike should have felt some type of pain, but never did. Which led me to believe my magic was finally coming back in some way.

My own new spell, even though it was created through accidental magic, kept me a secret to even my brother. The spell seems to activate in contact of another person, and was how I easily slipped into Gaara's mouth before he turned his head to let Yashamaru see his small smile.

I was annoyed that after three years of being able to just eat off my brother, I was stuck to doing this. During these three years I had been able to simply eat Gaara's flesh twice a week. It didn't cause any damage as the demon's energy took care of the healing a little.

I sighed, remembering all the problems started because of that damn demon and the stupid villagers. It was all because of the damage they both were doing to the poor boy that his sand started being affected by his emotions two weeks ago. The whispers and the stares depressed him. While the demon used Gaara's weakness to make the sand go wild.

It started to happen more often that Gaara's sand protected him or pushed someone away. Even injure depending on the redheads stress and emotion. And due to all of that, the sand started to block me from nipping of a piece of my brother's flesh at night. Forcing me to find an alternative.

I was still annoyed that I had to do this every time I needed to eat, but it couldn't be helped. I waited under Gaara's tongue as I saw the first of his food entering his mouth.

Making sure to be careful and avoid being chewed myself. I quickly took a bite of the food he was eating. I was going to have to do this to not starve every week from now on.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gaara was on the roof top on one of the taller buildings in Suna. I was of course with him. Hiding in his underwear. I was at laying at the top of his ass, giving me a view of of the stars because he was sitting on the edge of the building. I could see the clear night sky as his shirt wasn't blocking my view.

For a quick moment I thought about how wrong it probably was, but dismissed it. I couldn't be seen where I was and I could look behind him if he didn't where those wrappings under his shirt.

Not to mention a lot of body heat is gathered in his pants, which as a cold blooded reptile was my prefered spot. The big reason was that Gaara wore baggy clothes and I can't see if I was on his shoulders or anyplace else. I liked my favorite spot because it solely allowed me access to see anything behind him, while also being warm and no one could here me being covered up by his pants.

"Why?"

I stopped thinking when my brother talked. His voice was quiet and he sounded sad.

 _"Go home... monster."_

 _"What the? Be careful... stupid kid! Hey… you're….. you're! Ahhhhh!"_

I remembered the girl who slammed the door in my brother's face. He was going to say he was sorry for hurting her! Uncle had even giving him some medicine to help for the wounds.

Then there was that man that Gaara passed by. I could taste or I guess smell the alcohol on him meters away before he even passed my brother.

Even though I didn't see it, I still remembered the scream and the taste of blood in the air. Gaara had murdered the drunk.

Then there was the scent of Gaara's father. He smelled close, very close. I had guess he was giving my brother the same look of nothing. There was no love for Gaara in that man. At that moment I kind of wanted my brother to kill the leader of Suna. The man deserved to die more than even the drunken bastard on the sand covered street.

I didn't know what Gaara was thinking. But as his unknowing brother for six years of his life, it hurt me to know his pain. To know that many times he wanted to end his own life, because of that pain.

Then that hurt turned to rage as I caught a smell of someone approaching Gaara from behind. Acting quickly, I peaked my head over the top of Gaara's pants to see.

I only saw a ninja with cloth covering their face and kunia being launched at Gaara before my sight was blocked.

Gaara turned his body to face the attacker. Then I heard more soft thunks as the sand protected Gaara from the ninja's weapons.

I could tell my brother was angry... even more so then I was.

His body was producing sweat and I could feel it on my scales. It never fazed me as I was hissing in anger. I wasn't a dark wizard who liked the sight of a tortured human being, but hearing the sound of bones crunching under my brother's sand made me feel like one. How dare someone attack my brother!

Gaara walked to his downed enemy. I heard heavy breathing from the barely alive person. Good, then at least I knew who to watch out for if Gaara could get any information out of him.

"You're strong… Gaara-sama."

I froze in shock, while Gaara collapsed to his knees. "Why? Why? You… you. I thought that you were…"

"It was an order."

WHAT?! Pissed wasn't enough to describe what I was feeling. The one person that was there for my brother. Our kind and loving uncle, the man who taught Gaara for god sakes betrayed us. Order or not, you just don't do that to family.

"I was ordered to kill you. You were born with the Shukaku, and then observed like a guinea pig, Gaara-sama. But since you could not control the power of the living sand, and were unable to manipulate sand on your own… your existence was deemed a danger to the village."

Even if I couldn't see it I knew Gaara was crying.

"Then you did this unwillingly because Father ordered you to…" The six year old's voice carried a small amount of hope. Begging for our uncle to still love him.

"No. It is true I received the order from Kazekage-sama, but I had the choice. Gaara-sama… Deep inside my heart... I've always hated you. You took the life of my sister when you were born. She died becoming a sacrifice, and cursing this village. She gave you a name not because she loved you, but so you could continue to exist. She hated and cursed this village as she died, and she wanted her deep hatred to remain. She never loved you. Please die."

I could taste the smell of burning paper before an explosion went off.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I hissed in discomfort as I woke up. Remembering the explosion and our "loving" uncle's betrayal immediately made me to focus.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

The sound of Gaara screaming drew my attention. He was so loud that it hurt to think.

From what uncle said, his father had been the one to order all of this. That honestly didn't surprise me. Yashamaru, after all he did for Gaara, all the lessons about caring and love, he was just setting him up to fall.

To shatter Gaara's already cracking mind. To make my brother into the monster our mother wanted him to be.

While my brother doesn't realize it, I did. I'm not a child. I was a sixth year Ravenclaw who loved anime and kept up to date with muggle TV and news during the summer. I knew a set up when I saw one.

But what could I do? I'm a snake smaller than three centimeters who could only hiss, not speak.

Although I also knew if I didn't help my brother soon, he might never recover from this. Panicking...I focused on that one goal. To help my brother before the bastards words cause in more damage. Though for the last six years I had only been able to use my magic once. I tried many times, but only got failure.

Failure wasn't an option anymore. I digged deep, not just into my body, but in my soul. The soul was what made wizards who they were. If they specialized in a certain magic, or the form of a Patronus. It is what made their wand want to pick them. It was what made a wizard great or poor. Whole or cracked. The soul was everything to wizards. That was what I was taught in school. And I'll be damned if my soul didn't have the juice to help me out.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Third Person POV**

Gaara was on his knees, screaming... crying. Images flashing in his mind. Memories of his uncle taking care of him... teaching him. He was the only one who knew of his pain. Who cared. Until he wanted him dead.

"I believed my sister always loved you, Gaara-sama."

"Love?"

"I think the sand automatically protects you because of love. Your mother's will is in that sand."

He screamed as his mind shattered. The sand swirled around him. Like a vortex it encased him. It came at him, hurting him.

Then it stopped, and as he lifted his bloodied face, the kanji for love was scared above his left eye in crimson red.

The six year old was breathing heavily and his eyes were blood shot.

'Love no one else. Care for no one else's existence but your own. Fight only for yourself.'

"I understand now. I'm all alone…"

"No you're not Gaara."

Shocked, Gaara slowly turned around, hearing a voice behind him.

Behind him was a boy the same height as him, the same face as him, and the same red hair as him. The only thing different was the person's eyes.

The right one was a dull haze of blue and green. While the left was the familiar yellow, black diamond, and four surrounding black dots. The eye of his demon, Shukaku.

Gaara took a step back. "S-Shukaku?" he asked fearfully.

The stranger's eyes widened. "What makes you say that?"

"Your left eye."

"I am not that horrible demon, Gaara. You don't need to feel alone anymore. I'm here for you, and always have been. I've been with you since we were born. I just haven't been able to talk to you untill tonight, Gaara. I don't want you turning into a monster. I want you as who you are. My brother, and someone I love. You won't ever be alone, because now you know that I am here for you."

"Y-You look like me."

"I'm your twin, my name is Sabaku no Jeremiah. It's nice to finally say hi to my family."

Gaara saw tears running down Jeremiah's face. Anger forgotten, his last thought was if the person was truly his twin brother before he passed out.

There was a insane roar once the redhead hit the ground.

As the sand swirled around the Jinchūriki, no one saw his look alike walk up to the the six year old. He was never hurt by the sand before he despaired over the fellow redhead. Then a blood curdling roar filled the night for a second time. Unleashing a monster that people would fear for many years to come.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Fourth Kazekage looked on as Shukaku started a rampage. All he could say as he prepared his Gold Dust was, "You are a failure Gaara."

* * *

A/N: I think I did well for this chapter. I am still in the writing phase of this story and the next chapter has been planned and almost done. The only thing though is that I need more ideas. I don't want to rush to much ya know? So if you guys can give me some ideas, that would be great. Also might do a poll next time. I want you guys and gals to give me some great ideas that I can work with because I'm not the best writer out there. Thanks for reading as always.


	3. Start of a Ninja

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING. ANY and ALL characters, places, etc. in both works belong to their owners.

Ok, so this chapter is very long. I did this because I didn't know where I should divided it up at so I just left it like this. There is going to be a lot of time skips in this but it is just so that we can get to the plot related stuff faster. And also build up stuff for later use in the story. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

I had to shake off the memories as I woke up. Thinking of last night made me hiss in anger and sadness. But I was also happy. After years of wanting to communicate with Gaara, I finally could pull upon my magic. Even though it still pissed me off that Yashamaru had set up Gaara to be a monster. If it wasn't for me I'm sure that the pillar that held Gaara from sinking into the demon's insanity would have been broken. Plus I was becoming overly poetic, I blamed the solitude.

Heck, I didn't even know if Gaara was ok. Mentally or physically right now. I decided my first priority was to check on my brother before thinking of what to do.

As a snake, I didn't have any eyelids, so I couldn't really wake up to the area around me. Instead I had to think of my surroundings for my never ending vision to focus out of a blur. As my eyes came to center, I noticed something strange around me. Usually when I wake up I am under Gaara's blankets, not that he used the bed for sleeping. At night he would just lay there, read a book, or look out the window. Then there have been times when I ended up physically on him. Often my instincts as a snake took over and guided me somewhere warm during the cold Suna nights. Waking up between your brother's two cheeks of his butt as he was going to the bathroom was never fun. After that I normally woke up the minute he moved in the morning, not wanting a watery death.

Now though I seemed to be in a dark place with no light. However the feeling underneath wasn't Gaara's skin, instead it was wet and coarse.

I tasted the air, only to hiss in displeasure at an overpowering odor. The air smelled like blood, as did the area around me. I was bathed in it, giving my tan and black scales the color red.

Last night I remembered his face was covered in blood. In his anger, he had carved the kanji for "love" above his eye. At the time I didn't get over the fact that I was actually talking to my brother to think about it much.

So if this was his blood then where was I?

I could feel the blood on my body. No doubt some of it was drying from last night's nightmare.

Although I could also feel like I was being compacted by all sides, like I was buried… under sand.

I slapped by head with my tail and cursed. I was a complete idiot. Sand was going everywhere last night and when I pass out along with my brother I was right over him. My best guess was that I was in Gaara's sand. Which was easy for a snake to slither out of.

I did just that. Digging upward until I met fresh air.

Looking around I saw that I came up from the circle of sand surrounding my brother. Like me, it was stained crimson. Though I could also see traces of what looked like gold sand mixed it.

It reminded me of Gryffindor colors from before my animagus transformation and death.

I made a mental note not to let Gaara practice with his father's Gold Dust. If anything maybe something close to Ravenclaw colors in his sand would be better.

I looked up at my brother. He was sitting on the sand with bloodshot eyes. He wasn't crying, but I could tell he had done enough of that to last a few days.

I slithered to him as a ninja came near Gaara. By the time the ninja had come close enough to be heard I had already reached my brother.

As I reached his ankle I noticed the blank look in Gaara's eyes. He was in shock.

"Kazekage-sama wants to see you in his office."

It went unnoticed by the two as I cursed a string of hisses. Silently moving up Gaara's leg as he got up to see his father.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **A Few Days Later**

I took in the taste of the air of the redhead's new room. There was a plain bed, not that he needed one, a desk and that was about it.

We were currently in our father's home. Being the leader of Suna apparently gave the man a huge place to live in. Just the fact that our room was the only one completely isolated from the rest of the house proved it.

When our _father_ told Gaara he was going to live with his brother and sister in his home I was shocked.

I didn't think the very man that wanted my brother dead... would have him stay so close to his family. Though after a bit of thinking... I thought it was a cunning plan on the man's part.

Gaara would be kept more in check at the house then by himself now that their was no one to take care of the six year old.

All the Kazekage wanted was to have his weapon on a leash. To him that was all Gaara was… not his son but a weapon for Suna, and it made me pissed.

It was nighttime and Gaara was making his way out of the room he had only just move into yesterday. I had already guessed he was going to walk out tonight so I came with. I traveled with him in his underwear as the redhead walked Suna at night.

I watched as my brother's legs slowly moved. He wasn't going fast, so I had time to think.

I was mad that Gaara was still being called a monster by the stupid citizens and ninja. Solitude was getting under my brother's skin and it didn't help that our siblings never spoke to him either. The only time they did was when they brought food to Gaara's room. Only asking if they could come in, and then immediately leave like fire was licking their heels.

However, I was also saddened by what our uncle did. Because of that man Gaara would need me more than ever. I thanked him for pushing me enough to be able to access my magic, but I hated him for betraying Gaara. He left a broken child to suffer alone.

I now had to be the person Gaara could trust. He was my brother, but I knew that even brother's can't solve everything. I told myself that as long as I try to keep Gaara safe from the demon, then he should be all right.

As the night went on I finally noticed Gaara had stopped walking.

Stealing my will, I slithered out of my brother's pants. I went down his leg before hitting the cold roof top. I then moved further behind Gaara that way I wasn't directly behind him when I transform back into a human. It was going to be the second time in six years… I couldn't help but feel eager. I quickly tasted the air for someone, but got no other smell than Gaara's. Good, now I could do it without risk of being seen.

The magic flowed through me. Just like that one night I tapped into my very soul.

In less than a second I was now looking at Gaara's back. I seemed to be the same height as my brother. Then looking up I saw my hair was the same as well.

Gaara said that I looked like him, but to my surprise I was in fact his twin. I was now sure that I was a perfect copy except for my eyes.

Gaara had saw my left eye and thought I was the demon. I didn't have a mirror but I guessed my eye was the same as Shukaku's for my brother to think I was that thing. My other eye was either my old one or the same as Gaara's... I didn't know.

I smiled, having the familiar feeling of arms and legs was a blessing. I had gotten so used to being a snake I wasn't sure that I could keep my balance though. I looked down at my body to see if everything was ok, only to mentally curse when I saw that I was naked. Not a scrap of clothing on me.

I stopped looking at my human body, mentally sighing in relief when I felt my balls and pennis. For a second I thought I had a girl's body. Being a snake, I really couldn't tell and I never tried to figure it out for some unknown reason.

I rubbed my neck, trying to get comfortable before I was going to have to give a long explanation to the six year old.

I took a deep breath. "Hi Gaara."

Before I knew it my brother spun around. Eyes shocked. I wondered if the sand would have attacked if anyone else was here.

The boy was quiet. His emotions were like steel ever since Yashamaru's betrayal not even a week ago.

Not thinking he was going to speak I decided to. "Do you remember me?"

He nodded. "Sabaku no Jeremiah." His voice was calm, but held something I rarely heard... happiness.

"If… If you're really my brother, prove it." Even though Gaara seemed calm, I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. If it wasn't for what I said, if I had waited to show myself to him, would he have even given anyone else a chance to prove themselves? How much power would the demon have over him if he never met me?

I flashed a smile. "I was born the same day as you, and I have been with you ever since. You might not believe me now but I can show you later. " I paused, think of what to say next. "Gaara, I may not look like it but I am actually 16 years old, not adding the six years as your brother. Before I was born with you, I went by a different last name and was part of a different world. There were no ninja or Hidden Villages. Instead we had secret places where people with magic met, lived, and learned. There I was 16 and in school. Unfortunately, I was a loner with only two friends toward the later years. Because of that I did a very stupid thing and decided to force a very risky and dangerous spell to do what I wanted without asking for help."

Gaara still gazed calmly at me. Although I could see he was having problems not giving me a disbelieving look. Me being naked probably didn't help.

"Long story short I overpowered the spell with magic from the school and got it to work at first. Then I died due to another's spell, and I couldn't stop the magic flowing into my soul from the ritual spell. After that I ended up in our mom's belly. Later I was born with you."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Then if all that's true. Where were you?"

"The spell changed me into what I wanted. Unfortunately when I was still in our mother's belly my magic was that of an unborn child's body. And due to the risks of the spell, I ended up unable to change back into my unborn human self. My soul has much more magic than my body, so it forced me to a smaller version of what I originally wanted because of the sheer difference between the two." I paused for a breather. "I have been with you since birth. No one, not even you knew I was with you. My small form hid me from sight and the little magic I could acces kept me from your notice. Stopping you from even noticing I was there through any form of touch."

I slowly put a hand on my brother's shoulder. His eyes widened, as if he expected his sand to think of me as a threat.

"Gaara... you are my brother. I don't think of you as a monster. The monster is the demon, _not_ you. I love you, and I know that together we can beat it. You can gain full control of the sand, because I'll be supporting you. I..I don't have much time left, Gaara. Staying human is draining my magical core. Just know that I love you."

The last thing I did as a human was give my brother a hug.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gaara was shocked. During Jeremiah's story all he could do was think how stupid it was. He thought that the crazy boy was going to hurt him, like his uncle, but what he never expected was a hug from his naked look alike.

He thought about how the boy looked so much like him that there was no doubt he was a twin. The redhead was still nervous but kept up a calm face during the story.

He had never heard of anything the boy was talking about, so at first he thought the other kid was lying. His demon was screaming in his mind to kill. To spill the blood of someone who had to be a fake.

The bloodlust was there, just under the surface, but he never gave in. Gaara never heard anyone sound so kind and sincere. Not even his uncle spoke like that.

Then what he never thought was possible happend. Blue-green eyes widened in shock as Jeremiah told him he loved him. No one had ever loved him that. He was told his mother had loved him, but that was a lie. He thought his uncle loved him, but again that was lie.

For the first time Gaara felt something he thought he never would have… hope. The person claiming to be his twin didn't think of him as a monster, but wanted to help him.

Shukaku was screaming and yelling about lies. They hurt his head, giving him a huge headache, but he ignored them. Jeremiah looked the same as him. He even had the left eye of the demon to prove his connection. What other proof was there? The boy had the left eye of the sand demon for crying out loud.

Gaara, realizing this, was about to return the hug when all he felt was air. His new brother had vanished right before his eyes.

His brother had said that he was small and that he couldn't feel him.

Acting quickly, Gaara put his hands onto the roof, laying them flat. Then five seconds later the redhead saw a very small tan and black dash move in his right hand. Gaara realized that it was so small that only someone really looking hard for it could see it. The dash almost completely blended in his his skin color and the sand around him perfectly.

What Jeremiah said was true. He couldn't even feel anything from the... he guessed a snake.

The six year old looked at the snake that was his brother for a long time. He couldn't see any details about the snake, so he carefully cupped his hands and moved near one of the street lights to get a better look.

Once Gaara was under the light, he could he see his brother more easily, but not by much. He couldn't make out the scales, but was able to see that his brother was a tan desert snake with a little bit of black. He also saw his twin's eyes were the same in human form as snake form, just more like a snake's eyes.

The six year old boy was excited as he walked home, but kept on the calm and emotionless face. He thought to himself why other people, the ones who hated and feared him, his brother, sister, and father were so different compared to Jeremiah. They wanted him to be a weapon. While his brother wanted him to be who he wanted to be.

Realizing this, Gaara decided he needed to calm his emotions, so that no one would know about his brother. So that his new brother wouldn't be taken away. His brother was the only one who loved him. The only one who looked after him. So Gaara walked home making an oath.

' _Love no one else but my brother. Care for no one else's existence but ours. Fight only for us. Protect Jeremiah at all cost.'_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was night time as Gaara picked me up in his hands. The redhead had wanted me to go with him to one of the desert training grounds outside the village.

I groaned.

Gaara laughed, not hearing the hiss because I was so small, but because he saw me move my head along with it. I guess I could just sleep in Gaara's crack again. It being the only warm place for me when Gaara was outside during the cold nights. I knew my brother was embarrassed by my favorite spot, I would be to if I was human. I had spent too many years hiding there every time he ever went out to not have it be my favorite spot.

It was a training grounds that no one used because Gaara and claimed it a few years ago. It was outside of the village and a great place for us. No one came there, not even the ANBU.

Everyone from the village knew that Gaara went there some nights, so nobody would follow us. Not even the Fourth Kazekage's assassins went somewhere that was purely made of sand if Gaara was involved.

The first few attempts to kill Gaara happened before he was nine. It was when he was first in the academy up until he turned eleven, when showing progress in becoming a "weapon", they stopped.

There were around eight different attempts on his life during those days. Ranging from ninjutsu, poisoning, and even traps.

None of the attempts worked. Ending in the death of the people trying to kill Gaara.

The third attempt on Gaara life was in the very training grounds Gaara was walking towards. After what happened nobody messed with Gaara when he had tons of sand around.

 **Flashback.**

 _It was during a full moon that I had asked Gaara to go to the training grounds outside of the village. It was so that Shukaku's blood lust wouldn't urge Gaara to kill anyone tonight. Unlike the last time when Gaara stayed in Suna._

 _I was sure that someone found the bodies of the drunk men the next morning. They did after all call my brother a monster._

 _It was because I really couldn't stop the demon screaming in my brother's head during the full moon, that I thought up a spot where Gaara couldn't hurt anyone. Then the idea of outside of the village in the desert training grounds came to mind._

 _I was in his hands as he traveled outside Suna._

 _It took a while, but eventually he made it. The night went on as Gaara stared at the moon. I was in his hands the whole time, moving from one to the other. I wanted to see how fast I could get in my animagus form. Then I panicked when I smelled another's sent with my tongue._

 _The ninja whose scent was in the air attacked._

" _Damn you! You're a disgrace and a demon. Suna doesn't need somthing like you in our village! Everyone knows that you had this coming! JUST DIE SHUKAKU!_

 _The ninja was wearing black clothing and had no weapons in his hands. At first I thought he was going to use some type of jutsu. Usually Gaara's sand blocked fire, wind, and earth natures but after learning about chakra nature in the academy I grew worried that the man was going to try something else._

 _Gaara trusted his sand way to much for me to not worry. Even I knew that one of these days someone would find something that could penetrate his ultimate defence._

 _So I was completely surprised when the ground underneath us gave way instead of a frontal assault._

 _I curled up closer to Gaara's giant palm so I wouldn't fall._

 _Gaara hit the ground, landing softly because of his sand. Unlucky for me he was taken by surprise and forgot about me._

 _As we were falling I lost contact with Gaara's palm and because he was many times bigger than me. He hit the ground sooner, leaving me free falling._

 _With wide eyes I realized I was going to hit Gaara. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but I was pretty sure than even a snake, much less a human, couldn't survive meters, turned the height of four floors I was now falling. I was going to hit my brother square in the head, but end up as a blooded pancake on his face. I wish I could turn human. Then I would only be dropping a few meters but I couldn't. I could only change when my magic core was full. It wasn't tonight._

 _I hissed out curses as I fell. Thinking of Gaara seeing his brother had impacted his head, then go on a massacre when he realized the fall had broken my spine, killing me._

 _Instead of a hard skull, I found myself landing on soft sand._

 _Gaara, when I saw his worried and shocked eyes, wasn't the one who caught me. Meaning it was the sand itself that protected me._

" _I made this hole just for you demon! With this I'll bury you in the sand you love so much. The people of Suna will never have to live in fear of you ever again!" the man screamed from a top of the hole, "Kai!"_

 _I smelled burning before the familiar sillizzing of a paper bombs hit my ears. I looked to see the walls of the deep hole were covered in the bombs. 'Shit.'_

 _They all exploded. Gaara's sand surrounded us. It protect us from the blast but not the cave in that followed. I blacked out after that._

 _When I came to I felt something pressing on me._

 _I looked up to see Gaara nugging me with his huge finger._

" _You ok brother?"_

 _He looked worried and his eyes were watery. It looked like he had been crying._

 _I nodded, not being able to say I'm fine. He gave me a smile. "You really scared me. You weren't moving for a few minutes." Gaara's grin turned into a cold frown. "I dealt with the man for trying to end our existence. He died quickly."_

 _His maddened eyes made me shiver. He usually got a little nuts after killing someone, due to the demon. I looked over to see a bloody mess that was once a ninja._

 **End Flashback**

The ninja's death was spread around the village. Rumors of Gaara using the very desert to kill spread quickly.

They were mostly true, like how Gaara told me he spread his chakra into the sand on top of us to control it, then using it to Sand Coffin our attacker.

Of course the rumors only made Gaara seem even more like a monster to the people of Suna. But, after the attack we learned two things.

One was that no one, even during the day, came to the training grounds in fear of meeting Gaara with an unlimited amount of ammo.

Then there was also the fact that Gaara's sand had protected me, without his order to do so. It was a huge relief that if I ever did get into trouble the sand would protect my small body.

Gaara shook his hand, getting me to focus.

"Are you paying attention?"

…

He sighed. "I asked you to change. I want to talk to you about when I become a genin in a month."

Oh yeah, I remembered that the academy graduation was next month. Gaara was going to pass no matter what anyway. He had the chakra control to do all the required jutsu. Plus they didn't dare teach him how to spar with the other 12 year olds. He was isolated enough in the classroom enough that none of the other students or teaches even bothered with anything but the standard lessons.

Gaara sat me down on the sand then backup giving me some room. In a second I had transformed. I stood naked in front of my brother, not that it bothered me.

He groaned. It made me snicker to hear the always cold and collected redhead break his mask around me.

"I forgot my spare clothes for you."

I had a cheeky grin. "It's fine Gaara. Now what about you being into a genin?" It wasn't like I was ok with not having clothes, it was just that going so long as a snake made me not even think about it too much.

He sighed. "Well… I want you to start training with me before that happens." I was about to laugh. When I did he was silent.

He was being serious.

"You said it your self that my ultimate defence would be breached one day. If that happens then I won't be able to protect you. So, if we both train then I can learn something other than my sand. While you can work with your magic stuff and also know how to control sand like me."

"Ok I give thats a great plan, but I can only turn human when my magic core is full which is every few days. So what are we going to do for the rest of the time? You will have missions and we can't train during those. You probably can, just by using your sand, but for me I'll have nothing to do."

Gaara smirked. "No you won't, because for the next year you will be teaching me to understand all of the hissing you do."

My jaw was dropped and I was shocked. Out of all the things in the world for him to say… it had to be that! "Y-You want me to teach you how to understand me?"

Gaara nodded. "Didn't you say that the once great Harry Notta was able to speak to snakes?"

"It's ...Harry... Potter…" I facepalmed, slowing saying the hero's name, "and he could. No one outside of his friends knew how though. Everyone guessed it was because he killed the Dark Lord the first time."

"Well that's not an option, but is there any other way? It sounds like a kekkei genkai."

I nodded scratching my chin. "Yeah it kinda is. Being able to speak Parseltongue is said to be a dark trait of Salazar Slytherin."

"I don't need to speak it Jeremiah, only understand what you're saying."

"It's harder than you think Gaara. I don't even know if it's going to work."

He stood up. "Can't hurt to try. It's about two in the morning. You want to train on using your sand or sleep?"

"I can sleep during the day. Help me with the stupid sand stuff. Then I'll start teaching you something in Parseltongue."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I woke up to the feeling of being moved. I stretched my tan and black colored scales as I noticed I was covered in liquid of some kind. It was wet against my scales and smelled really bad.

I felt cloth under me as well and looking up I saw Gaara must have moved me to his chest. His shirt was wet with sweat and he looked to be very tired.

He was laying on his back breathing heavily. I found that it was early morning and we were surrounded by desert. Meaning that we were currently in Gaara's personal training grounds or to the villagers…. the demon's territory.

I slithered up his shirt to his face. Then I made my way up to his eyes before poking my head in front of one… getting his attention.

"Oh hey brother I was just getting a breather."

I tilted my head to the side looking confused.

"Why? Well I was practicing using my sand all night. I ended up with a new jutsu using different minerals. Do you remember when I spent that whole week using my sand to dig up rock?"

I nodded, remembering teaching him some simple Parseltongue to Japaneses words during that week. Mostly one syllables like "don't, yes, no, how, where, eat, run", and a few others.

Gaara picked me up by his fingers and placed me in his palm as he stood up. "After all that searching I found some rare minerals that I'm keeping in my sand gourd until I need them."

I wasn't going to ask what rare minerals were, guessing that he wanted to surprise me later.

It looked to see sun was rising. Meaning it was morning, and Gaara had to go to the academy to become a genin and get his team. Which would be his brother Kankuro, and sister, Temari, as they were the two people that he would be less likely to kill should Shukaku make him insane.

I slithered up his off his hand and up his arm. He was asking me what I was doing but I ignored him. I reached his shoulder in a few seconds and went up along his neck and head. I then slithered into his left ear. I just felt so small knowing that his ear was like a massive cave when in reality it was less than the width of his finder.

" _Can you hear me Gaara?"_ I spoke in hisses.

"Hear? Oh, yeah I can."

" _Much better. You should get to class now, it's morning."_ I hissed.

"Umm… oh, it's morning. Oh! You're telling me to head to the academy. It's still early but I can leave now. I won't respond to you if I'm around other people ok?" He was still having problems understanding some of the words.

" _Got it."_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gaara sat in his corner in the ninja academy class room. He was isolated but it didn't matter to the two of us. I listened as the teams were called.

Unlike some other villages, Suna takes all graduating academy students rather than giving another test.

I figured it was like Hogwarts in the fact that Suna and the Wizarding world had a smaller population and so every one who passed got put on a team best suited for them.

But in Gaara's case, he was going to be with this brother and sister, insuring that at least his team would survive with the strongest of the class together.

When Gaara's name was called I heard that his sensei was going to be a jounin named Baki.

"G-Gaara… can y-you please meet with your brother a-and sister at the training ground near the village's wall. It is number 023.

Gaara didn't respond to the nervous teacher. The man always seem to stutter when addressing him and he had gotten used to it during the academy.

I saw as Gaara as calm as ever walk to the training ground.

It took about 15 minutes but he finally made it. From my higher vantage point in his ear I saw that much of the field was covered in large boulders and sand. There also seemed to be slabs of concrete scattered about. It looked more used for getting someone use to fighting in different areas than just dull ground or sand.

"Hi Gaara."

I heard the voice of Kankuro to my right as I saw my older sister was on my left.

Gaara must have gave them a passing glance as they didn't talk after that.

" _You could talk to them. It'sss not assss bad asss it soundss to have a conversation with them brother." I hissed._

A few moments passed before Gaara spoke up, thankfully taking my advice to at least talk to them.

"Kankuro. Temari."

I saw my sister nervously glanced at Gaara. "Yes?" she asked.

"Don't be a nuisance. My existence depends on you to not be in my way."

Well... not the most nicest then he could have said but it was better than not talking at all. At least he is trying to be civil. I flicked my tongue, smelling someone approaching.

" _I think our ssensi issss here."_

My tongue didn't let me down as Baki arrived in a few seconds.

"Good to see you here. We will meet at seven each morning to train. Then after that we will start taking missions. You have the rest of the day to get anything you need. See you tomorrow."

I sweat dropped. Only hearing his voice I could tell he was strict and wasn't going to take shit from no one. Yeah, being under this man was either going to be hell or wicked cool. I just hoped this would give the redhead a chance to open up to someone who wasn't dependent on him… unlike me.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

After the first meeting with Baki, Gaara had taken me to our usual training spot out of Suna.

I was in my human form with my red hair, right hazel eye, and left eye of Shukaku. Fortunately though my twin brought me some clothes so I wouldn't have to be stark naked like the last time I was training with Gaara.

I focused on my magic, feeling it flow in my soul. That was were my magic was. Back in my old world it used to be located in my magical core in the body. But here people had chakra in the body, not magic. So when I became Gaara's twin I guess my magic was not able to push the life giving chakra out of my body, which would have killed me, thus making it harder to access my magic in my magical core because I didn't have one.

Well that was my best guess anyway. It explained why I had trouble using magic during most of my time with Gaara.

I had only recently started using it again. It was so _hard_ without a wand. No wonder Hogwarts was eager to teach the wizards and witches of the UK. As I quickly found out that accidental magic, aka wandless magic for those who can't use magic without a wand or haven't had any schooling, tended to make bad things happen around the user.

One of the easiest spells, Wingardium Leviosa, had instantly backfired on me. When I had pronounced it I willed my magic to lift the stone in front of me.

If it wasn't for the sand automatically protecting me as a human I would of had stone shrapnel all over my face from the explosion.

"I don't why this is so hard! The spell was taught my first year and I went through it like it was nothing."

Gaara, stopped practice with his sand in the air. Currently it was in a shape of a spear. "Jeremiah, didn't you say that only people like Voldemort or the headmaster at Hogwarts could be proficient in wandless casting?"

"Yeah, it's the hardest thing to do aside from elemental spells. You have to will and focus your magic like your wand would, but with your hands. They say the reason it's so hard is because our wands get us use to having the magic already focused. But without a focusing point many wizards couldn't perform spells, thats why they're essential."

"It sounds like chakra, using hand signs and chakra control exercises to better jutsus. Magic is all about control right, so why not get something to control and focus it."

I sighed in irritation. "I wish but I don't have anything to make a wand, let alone the know how. All I know is that the wand has a core of some sort. My old one had Unicorn hair as its core and was made of ash wood. It was just a standard wand that chose me. I don't even have a clue as to what else goes into the darn things to make them work." I was pulling at my hair at this point, extremely frustrated that my spells weren't working and I didn't know how to fix that.

"Why don't you just find a new core and materials to use."

I shot him a questing look. "What do you mean, like experiment until I get something right?"

Gaara nodded and turned his back to me, continuing to increase the speed of his sand.

I stood there not knowing what to do. There was no magic in this world, so I couldn't use anything that I knew of because it didn't exist. I figured I could figure it out later after I had some time to think.

Deciding to scrap the idea of wands for now I went back to work on casting first year spells Which all ended up in failure.

After spending the next hour of the night I started working on manipulating sand like Gaara with chakra. It was slow when it came off the ground but I found it wasn't talking a lot out of me like I thought it would. Then again I was an identical twin to my brother, so I most likely had the same chakra reserves as him.

"But without the control." I muttered to myself. Seeing sand move around me at the speed Gaara had surpassed years ago. "Why is nothing easy for me!" I whined, causing Gaara to laugh.

I had eventually given up very late into the night. My magic core running out of juice to keep me human.

It was kinda unexpected when suddenly I was human and then only a few centimeters. I immediately noticed that Gaara didn't know about my abrupt change, so I had to wait for him to find me. Which took two hours of desperately going from grain to grain looking for me.

Thankfully he finally did in a near state of panic. After that little screw up he promised me that something like that wasn't going to happen again because with my size I surely could have died from the cold or any desert animal that might of found me.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **-Months Later-**

"Would you knock that off Kankuro! I was trying to sleep!"

"I can't help it if Crow gets damaged while on a mission. The wood is split in two different places and its joint is sticky. I have to remove the bolts before the pistons get jammed with sand."

"Uhh! Why do you have to do this now! Were a day away from the village. You can work on the puppet some time later you know, like not when I'm trying to sleep!"

"Well sorry if our eighth C-rank wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Were both tired after dealing with those enemies but you can't expect me to not repair my puppet. It's like if your fan got damaged, Temari."

"Would the both of you be quiet. I'm trying to focus."

Leave it to Gaara to shut the two up. They had been bickering most of the time they were on the mission. Arguing over little things and Gaara was the one to stop them.

It wasn't like Temari and Kankuro didn't like each other, it was just they never get along very well after a long time together. It was nighttime and the group was about a day's walk to the Sand Village. When we had to take shelter at night in tents, Gaara and myself had to listen to the two augering about Kankuro and his puppets.

The redhead was in his own personal tent when the two started. He was reading a book and wasn't giving his other siblings his notice. After about twenty minutes I think they finally annoyed him enough for him to go out of his tent and tell them to knock it off. After that there wasn't a peep from our brother's and sister's tent, or the sound of Kankuro fixing his puppet either.

Gaara came back into his tent then zipped it up. He was unusually the one to stop them from arguing. Mostly because Baki never did and had his own tent further away from the rest of his team.

Only the wind blowing sand across the desert could be heard as Gaara sat down on his sleeping bag before going back to his book.

' _He's definitely gotten a lot more calmer since all those years ago.'_ I remembered when he would snap at anyone who got in his way or threatened him. Back when his demon was in more control.

He only killed the ones that attacked him. Anyone else was just pushed back by his sand, injured and scraped up, but at least still living. It took some work but over time Gaara started become less violent.

Now he never killed unless they were enemies. Even when Shukaku was no doubt screaming at him to kill he stayed emotionless. His blood lust only really coming out on the full moons and even then he never just randomly went out and killed anyone. Only those that happen to piss him off.

Gaara was hated and isolated in the village, but at least he had made some bonds with his teammates and siblings. They no longer feared that he would kill them with his sand, but they also didn't exactly be friendly with him either. Temari was nicer and more gentler with Gaara. Actually chatting with him on missions and at home. On the other hand Kankuro often times tried to joke around with Gaara, who still didn't understand them at the end of the day. Over the last few months they were teamed up the three became closer. Gaara still couldn't trust them fully and often times kept to himself, but at least he tried.

I curled up on Gaara's shoulder for the night. Not really feeling like moving to another part of his body. My brother didn't know where I was, but trusted I was with him. It really didn't matter anyway as he wouldn't be moving from his spot with it with it so windy at night. My last thoughts were how proud I was that Gaara had completed his eighth mission without a scratch.

 **-The Next Day-**

 **(3rd Person POV Until Next Break)**

Gaara was in front of his _father_. The Leader of Suna and overall number one person Jeremiah hated in the entire village was sitting at his desk, looking at Gaara's team. His eyes passing over all three of his children, but he seemed to pause, staring into his youngest son longer than the rest.

"As you know, Suna has suffered greatly in wealth ever since the third war." He paused to look at the Baki and then the rest of the team. "In a few days time we are to have our nin take part in the Chunin Exams that are being held in the Leaf. Kankuro and Temari, as the children of this village's Kage and experienced shinobi with eight C-Rank and one B-Rank, expectations are high that you go far in these tests."

The air thickened.

"Not only is Suna taking part of the exams, we also plan on an invasion of Konoha."

There was dead silence in the office. The Kage wasn't kidding, he truly was going through with this plan.

"A partnership with the new Hidden Sound Village, lead by former Leaf sannin Orochimaru, will lead to our victory. I know that the Leaf is a powerful village. To attack will be risky, but our goal is to cause damage and then an organized retreat. Insuring we look like the victors to any potential clients. The invasion is to begin during the final exam on my signal. Konoha has taken our wealth and our Wind Lord sees us as nothing compared to them. In order to survive this village must show its worth."

The Fourth Kazekage looked at Bake. Getting a nod from the man he addressed his children again. "You are to show the strength of the Sand and protect Gaara during this time. His status must be kept a secret as much as possible. When the time comes Gaara will need to transform into Shukaku. I trust you two in guarding him when he releases the demon. You are dismissed."

Gaara and his siblings walked out of the building rather quickly. Kankuro and Temari never spoke as the three walked home. Baki was no doubt getting more information about the invasion to inform his team on what to do later.

The redhead never said a word, never shown his thoughts on what his _father_ had said. He was stoic and didn't once say anything as they walked home. Needing to get ready for leaving to the Exams tomorrow.

The three made it two the mansion. It was quiet and nobody was home. Gaara walked right past the living room with his gourd of sand strapped on his back he walked up the stairs.

"Hey... Gaara?"

Kankuro's voice stopped him before he reached the top of the stairs. Gaara turned his body, looking at his older brother. Kankuro's eyes, much to Gaara's surprise had fear. Though not the fear directed to him, no not that, because the puppeteers eyes never met the redhead's eyes. Instead he was staring at the gourd behind Gaara's back.

"The first day we became more than just siblings and actually a team, I noticed something. You weren't, aren't, the person I thought you were. Your isolated and alone but never to us. Temari and I, we're distant, but we still want our brother to be safe. I don't want you to go back to being what you once were. If that thing gets out, I... I don't to lose the brother I've gotten to know."

Gaara fully turned to his older brother, seeing his sister there as well. They looked nervous as Gaara opened his mouth to speak.

"All of my life I've had no one." Gaara thought about his twin brother. ' _I can't tell them about Jeremiah. I don't know if it's safe to or what someone might do to him.'_

"I've had a demon in me who has tried to take over my mind on more than one occasion. He has caused me to be alone and a killer. After I killed Yashamaru, he took control. Rampaging until father stopped him. Since then I have tried to control it, but at times failed. You've seen what happens."

All three had mental images of bloodied bodies and red soaked sand.

"I am not a monster, but many think I am. Yet you don't see me as a monster, you used to, but not anymore. Nor am I a weapon for this village. I'll do what I have to do because if I don't then my existence may be destroyed. I love myself and fight for myself, but what use is there when you have only yourself? So I will trust you to be a reason why I exist, rather than a monster with no reason to live other than to cause death. I want you two to keep me from losing myself."

They were both teary eyed as they nodded. Gaara headed into his room to pack for the exams.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Baki lead the his Suna team to the gates of Konoha. Guards, who were posted at the entrance, signed their papers, allowing his team to get through.

The village was much more colorful than Suna in my eyes. There were no roads of sand or stone but actual pavement. There was sidewalks and grass in yards. Trees were a common sight along with the occasional vender selling things like candy to ice cream.

The village was truly wonderful for the people that lived here. To bad it will be wiped out by the invasion.

The village was like a drier version of Britain. There were people in the streets talking and chatting. Children playing at the parks and people going to work just like the ones back home did every morning. I briefly wondered if this place could have been a great place to escape with Gaara to.

Then the thought was cut short as I heard Kankuro bump into some kid.

"Ow! Heh?"

I saw my older brother grab the kid by the scarf, bring him up to face level. "Do you need something?" His voice had a hint of annoyance. Well the little brat did just run into him.

"Put him down, Kankuro. Or you know you'll pay for it later." Temari was wearing her usual white shirt with fish net guarding her shoulders. She had the her head band around her neck and with her darker blue eyes she looked bored.

"Hey, I'm sorry about all this it was my fault."

I looked over to see a pink haired girl standing with a blond boy, two kids were standing behind them. Probably friends of the kid Kankuro was picking up.

"YOU BETTER TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM RIGHT NOW!" The blond suddenly shouted.

"We got a few minutes before he gets here. Why don't we mess with these punks."

"Aaaaa. Put him down!" The blond Leaf nin, most likely a genin, charged at Kankuro. Only to stumble and land on his back.

"Konohamaru! Thats it, drop him now or I'll take you apart you got that you fool!"

The puppeteer huffed. "You're annoying, all of you. I don't like runts or any other squany nobodys. So when a kid like this starts shoot off his mouth," the kid, Konohamaru, gave a squeal of pain as Kankuro tightened his fist, "I just want to break them in half."

"Uh, fine. I'm not involved in any of this," spoke the four ponytailed blond.

Kankuro moved to punch the scarf wearing kid. Then he let the kid go as a rock came out of nowhere, hitting his hand.

I looked to see another kid with a blue shirt, white shorts, and a Leaf headband sitting on the three branch with a pebble in his hand.

"You're a long way from home. Your way out of your league. Get lost." He took the rock in hand and crushed it to dust, trying to act cool, and succeeding. Was Temari blushing? Nah.

"Hey! Snot nosed punk get down here so I can deal with you myself!" yelled Kankuro. He grabbed Crow from his back, about to unwrap it.

"Kankuro, knock it off. You're just embarrassing yourself."

Everyone looked shock, even my older siblings, at hearing Gaara voice. I held back a smirk- could I even do that as a snake? I gave Gaara the idea of being upside down, making his entrance kinda cool.

"Hehe. Sorry about that."

Gaara used a Sand Substitution, appearing next to our siblings. "Lets go."

The pink haired girl had said something but I tuned the rest out. Not wanting to the hear the rest of the conversion. I decided to fall asleep in my brother's ear.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

When I woke up Gaara was moving. I could feel the motion of going up and down in his ear as he walked. Seeing light from outside I knew it was sometime in the morning.

Slithering out of my brother's ear to get a peek as to what was going on, I was shocked at what I saw. There were hundreds of ninja's from all around. I really didn't know were by looking at the headbands, but seeing so many different symbols and teams I knew what all this was.

We were in the first part of the Chunin Exam.

" _Wow this is the big bad Chunin Exams. Hey Gaara look at the kid over there in the back, it's the same kid that threw the rock at Kankuro. And there are his teammates too."_

Gaara nodded, not being able to speak to me in a crowded place.

' _I really needed to form some type of mental connection with him or something.'_ I thought. Getting very of bored of talking and then not receiving a reply when Gaara was with other people.

My brother was calm and didn't move a muscle, unlike some of the genin here, when a loud booming noise came from the front of the room.

After the smoke cleared I saw a group of chunin behind another person.

"Quiet down and listen up! I'll be your proctor, Ibiki, and that's all you get to know about me during the exam. Now take a number and your seat so I can explain the test."

Gaara took his seat in one of the many chairs as the proctor, Ibiki I thought his name was, explained the exam.

Which I rolled my eyes at. The final score is a combination of the team, you miss points if you are caught cheating, and there is a tenth question at the end. No biggy, the OWL's that I passed were harder than this test. Then again they were about magic subjects and this test is over ninja stuff, so I really couldn't be help to my brother.

" _I don't think I'm going to be much help here Gaara. Ninja stuff isn't my best subject."_

My brother didn't respond. He was looking intently at his test, trying to figure it out. Fingering that just staying in his left ear was going to be boring for the next hour I decided to at least spend my time better, or in Gaara's case be annoying as hell until something interesting happens.

I focused my snake eyes on my target. The pink eraser on the end of the pencil in Gaara's hand. I decided to make a game out if it. If I could make it to the top without him seeing me then I will be the winner, if not, then whatever. A wizard turned snake needs something to do at least once in a while.

I followed down his arm under Gaara's clothes. Popping on to the back of his hand and slithering onto his index finger to reach my goal.

Looking up, Gaara was putting two fingers on his eye with his other hand. He put down the pencil and flipped the hand I was on over, so that he was looking at his palm. I was on the tip of his index finger as sand started forming in his hand, creating a single brown eyeball.

Gaara's Third Eye turned around, it was probably going to be crushed and dispersed into sand before it zeroed in on me. The eye's pupil narrowed.

I looked up to see Gaara spotting me. Even though one eye was closed I could tell he was scowling at me.

He sighed, probably questioning what the heck his brother was doing before crushing his eye, sending the sand to reform and spy on another person's test.

My eyes met dull green as Gaara looked at me with one open eye. I had only a second before sand surrounded me, keeping me from moving.

Darn it Gaara! All I wanted was to do something to occupy myself!

My brother's sand was wrapped around me in a ball. I still had my head uncovered but I couldn't move at all. Being stuck on his paper as he started to fill in each question until the test was completed.

Gaara removed his fingers from his eye, canceling the Third Eye jutsu.

Looking at the clock I saw that an hour had passed. Meaning everyone was getting the tenth problem in the class room.

I looked around, seeing team after team be called. Ending their chance at moving on. Around one fourth of the people had already got busted cheating. Which I thought was stupid because all the shows I watched before coming to this world depicted ninjas as sneaky and good at gathering information. So even if a lot of them in this world relied more on fighting then sabotage and sneaking around, I still thought that at least most of them would have a jutsu for that kind of stuff. Apparently not.

"Alright listen up! Here's the tenth and final question! But before I give you the question there are some more rules that I think you need to be aware of-"

Ibiki was cut off as Kankuro came back in the room. ' _Why was he coming in the room now? Didn't he know that the goal was trying to get the answers? Instead he spent all that time in the bathroom?! Really!'_

"Ahh, made it just in time," said the proctor. "I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening." He had a small smirk before gazing back to everyone else. ' _What was that all about?'_

"These rules are unique to the question." He paused as a chill went down my spine. I wasn't even taking the test and I was feeling nervous! The guy could pass as a death eater for making everybody in the room so paranoid.

"Rule number one, each of you can choose not to be given the final question."

Temari must have been thinking the same as me as she blurted out what the catch was. There was no way something like that didn't come with one.

"If you choose not to take the tenth question, regardless of your answers to the other nine, you get a zero. In other words you fail, and that means of course both your teammates fail as well." The proctor continued talking as others in the room started whispering. "Not so fast you didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question, but answer it incorrectly. You will be banned from taking the Chunnin Exam ever again!" He yelled the last part. Most of the room went still.

One ninja yelled out then others followed. Claiming that it was unfair and that others had taken the exam before.

Looking up, I saw Gaara as calm as ever. Not even stressing out about the question. Heck, I remembered my OWL's and they scared the crap out of no matter how much I studied. I quickly wondered how the redhead could even do that when I was actually way older than him by a good amount of years.

I shivered again as the proctor laughed. Then telling us that we were unlucky and that anyone can just give up now and take in again during the next exams.

Some of the teams started raising their hands and quitting right then and there. Under these choices if I could I would have said screw it and left. Not risking never competing after this for a stupid question. If I could I would have told Gaara to quit, but he had a mission to destroy this village and couldn't no matter what. I hissed angrily, not liking the risks for this stupid exam.

After a good chunk left and a blond kid shouting about never giving up. Ibiki drop a bombshell on us, telling us that everyone who stayed had passed the first test.

Gaara removed his sand from me as the proctor started talking about information. The proctor removed his headband, but before I could see what he was showing us, Gaara grasped me in his fist. I could only hear gasps and then a crash later. A lady then shouted to head the Forest of Death for the next test.

' _Great,_ ' I thought. ' _another forest. Why can't we be getting anything easier?'_ Remembering the forest behind Hogwarts and how I hated the place. It was creepy even in the day time no matter what Hagrid said. The huge teacher showed and taught us all kinds of magical beasts that terrified me. Spiders, monsters, trolls, and big ass dogs...no thank you.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The second proctor told us about the two scrolls and what her part of the exam was about. Surviving at least five days, don't look in your scroll, and get another team's by the deadline.

Gaara stilled held me in his fist. Not leaving me any wiggle room to get out of my temporary prison. Even using sand to block some of the spots where I could squeeze through. It was dark, I couldn't see a thing, and I could only rely on my hearing and smell.

I smelled that their were a lot of people around us until people's sents started to fade away. The sound of foot steps meaning we were walking away and getting to the spot for Gaara's team entry into the forest.

" _Gaara! Gaara!"_ I shouted. " _Come on man open up!"_

He didn't hear me. Curse my small voice.

After a while all I could hear was the forest around me. No one was talking as they moved through the forest by ground.

Eventually though the night chilled and Gaara let me out as they stopped to eat lunch. A rabbit that Temari had caught and killed was being cooked.

Gaara put a small piece of meat in his hand when the other two weren't looking. Even though I was a snake and the rabbit meat was bigger than me I ate as much as I could. Which wasn't much giving my size.

As Gaara ate the rest I slithered up his body then into his ear. At least I could talk to him even though he couldn't with our siblings around.

" _What was that for?! I don't like it when I can't see Gaara, you know that."_

My hisses pounded against his ear drum, but he never responded. I would have to wait till we were alone before we could talk.

It was a while later when we ran into another team.

They were Rain genin. I could tell because of the umbrellas, and the symbol was right there on their headbands.

"Hey look at this, these guys think they can challenge us head on. The nerve of these Sand ninja."

"What fools."

"To bad kids. You should have picked your opponents better. Now you're all going to die."

I sighed. The minute someone threatens mine or Gaara's life… they die, no exceptions. Fighting was one thing. And Gaara was painful to fight against, but he never crushed anyone who only fought. Some nasty injuries ya, but nothing to permanent. But with the sadist in front of us, I worried about the amount of blood this will end with.

"I've heard enough out of you. Lets make this quick. I don't want to waste time." Gaara loosened his arms, getting ready to pulverise the guy.

"Hey Gaara? Doesn't it make more sense to gather information first. I mean if they had the same scroll as us it would be pointless to get in a fight." said Kankuro.

"Good point Kankuro, but they threatened me first. We can deal with if they have a heaven scroll not later. If they had asked us to surrender then maybe. They didn't do that, so my sand will be bloodied today."

Kankuro grimaced but relented. I figured Gaara's point was good. They did threaten us first and all.

The Rain nin grabbed his umbrellas before throwing them in the air. "If you think you can kill us. Then try it!"

Hundreds of sebon came down on at Gaara. Only to be stopped by his sand.

" _Wow, if it wasn't for the sand, that many needles would have killed you. Never mind being crushed to death. Apparently the new trend is pricking until there's too many holes to prick."_

Gaara snorted. "Ha funny. You think that pricking me to death will work? Is that all you can do?"

More sebon came at the redhead only to be useless. "A sebon rainstorm huh? I have an idea, lets make it rain blood instead."

The scared ninja ran at my brother as Kankuro started blabbing about Gaara's sand. ' _Really Kankuro! Even if the others live after this do you have to go out and blab?'_ I mentally cursed my older brother for talking so much. There are scare tactics, but that was a little too sensitive information to be giving out.

Unfortunately, or fortunately for us, the enemy had to come closer to attack. He screamed as Gaara wrapped the sand around him, fully encasing and suspending him. Then came the blood, a lot of it, when my brother used his signature Sand Coffin.

The other ninjas screamed as their teammate turned to mush. Then begged to be spared as one of them put down a scroll. It was white, meaning it was a heaven scroll. The one we needed to pass.

" _They already lost a member so they can't pass. Just grab the scroll and leave. I want us to be the first one to the building."_

Gaara smashed the last two Rain ninja back with his sand. Sending them on the ground rolling. "You annoy me. Leave."

I eyed the sebon umbrella on their backs. The darn things were killer and relied on speed. Plus by the jutsu the dead ninja used in looked easy enough to use them.

" _Pss. Hey Gaara. Order them to leave behind all of their umbrellas and sebon."_

Gaara coughed twice quietly. It was our secret way of communicating when he couldn't talk back. Two coughs, asking why.

" _You can let weapons like those just walk away. Suna has puppets and stuff but nothing that can launch sebon in a sphere like his jutsu can. Think of what we could do with those."_

"Also leave your umbrellas and any sebon you have." Gaara voice didn't make them hesitate to throw all their stuff to the ground and run. Gaara walked up and placed the four umbrellas on his back and pocketed the sebon case.

"Nice, they had a heaven scroll, but why grabbing all their stuff Gaara?" asked Kankuro.

"Insurence. Need a new tool now that my sand has been found out."

The redhead looked straight towards where I tasted the scent of other people in the air, and a dog's as well.

"Come on Gaara lets go."

My brother nodded as Kankuro lead the way. I was sure that other team was scared shitless when Gaara looked in their direction. ' _Who wouldn't be after that mess?'_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

We all made it to the center building just fine. In fact we were the first ones there, meaning four more days until Gaara and my siblings fight.

Temari was in the showers and Kankuro went to the men's as well. Leaving me alone with Gaara.

"Jeremiah, what was the reason for bringing the Rain nin's sebon umbrella with us? Kankuro was becoming annoying asking me about them."

" _The sebon are a good tool to use in an emergency. Like if you are cornered and need something to get the enemy off your back. Think about it, your sand will protect us, but if you're stuck and being pressured into using that dome of sand. The last thing someone would expect his a hit from the air or behind."_

"I get it. While they're focused on me, I can surprise them while my sand is busy taking damage."

" _Exactly,"_ I hissed, " _although we don't know how to use it."_

Gaara sighed. "Again brother, you don't think things through. Remember that time when you were training and you exploded that rock."

I slapped my tail against his ear drum, snickering. " _You mean when you screamed blood murder when it went off from under you. Haha… you flew so far."_

"Yes, yes laugh it up. Just know you get the spend the night in the gourd."

I stopped, horrified. The image of Gaara freaking out from his flying lesson faded. It wasn't the gourd I was afraid of, it was being put with sand that had killed people, a lot of people, and smelling like intestines even after shedding my skin.

" _Hahaha… I'm just joking Gaara."_ My voice definitely didn't sound confident I was getting out of this. It was just a little wandless magic... ok so instead of conjuring a snake I got a redheaded rocket getting shot into the sky.

Gaara huffed. "And magic doesn't exist. Oh wait, only you can do it."

I grumbled about it not being my fault. " _Anyway, just ask Kankuro to teach you. The umbrella shouldn't be as bad as his puppets to figure out."_

We just left it at that about the new tool in our arsenal. Gaara promised to get it checked out.

When Gaara finally did the next day it ended up being tricky to use. He didn't have the muscle or right twist to toss all four of them into the air, let alone the wind manipulation needed to get the needles flowing in all directions around a target. Plus the fact that they were one time use kind of tools sucked. Meaning you have to constantly pick up the sebon on the ground or get new ones.

So for the next four days, Kankuro managed to teach him enough in weapons to use them correctly. The redhead, never having used anything other than his sand, made it hopeless in teaching him different tools. Taking hours of work and practice to get the lone chakra pulse needed to fire off the needles was a pain too. Then because Gaara had lots of chakra, he couldn't use chakra strings to pick up the sebon, which forced him to use his sand to pick up each needle and refill the cartridges.

xXx

 **One Day Before Last Day Of The Second Exam**

The four umbrellas spun and then launch into the air by a vortex of sand. It was like a rocket, much to Gaara's annoyance. His sand would spin them then launch each one skyward. A pulse of chakra later the target dummies were shredded

By the end of the last night Temari managed to teach Gaara enough wind manipulation to make the sebon go in multiple directions. Making me really giddy about using the deadly weapons.

I was confident that we were going to win. Who in the Konoha could stand up to my brother in this test? No one, not anyone can lay a scratch on my brother.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Everyone was in the main arena of the building. Multiple teams from Konoha, a team from Oto, and Gaara's team were the ones to pass.

I rolled my eyes at the stupid speech by the Hokage. The whole reason for this test to get more clients for the villages that come out on top.

It was sort of like Wizards and their politics. Always trying to be the one on top through manipulation of the people. That was the reason I didn't like this exam, it was all for political gain.

Great, now there are going to be preliminaries. I kinda wondered why not having more fights for the third exam was ok, but guessed they needed to weed out the weaker ones somehow.

Thankfully the first match was starting and my siblings got to wait above the battle.

I didn't watch the battles hardly at all. None of them really exciting me as I glanced from Gaara's ear. The Leaf ninja that had injured Kankuro with a rock was in the first match. Sasuke Uchiha was strong, but other than taijutsu we did get to see that much before he left the arena. He won his match, but during it I got a similar scent from him and another watching.

The man I was smelling was tall and very pale. His looks didn't matter, as it was his smell that was worrying me. It was coming off him like an odor, and it also seemed to attach itself to Sasuke too. It was the pungent smell of snakes and decay. My instincts were telling me to get away from him and anything that man touches.

" _Hey Gaara. That man over there, by himself, I get bad vibes from him. Same for the Leaf ninja who just fought. That man doesn't smell right, like a bunch of decay and snake skin."_

Gaara turned his head to get a look at the man. I had a pretty good idea that the man was now put on my brother's shit list. I just didn't plain trust or like that man. He was dangerous and Gaara would protect me from any threat.

After a few matches Kankuro and Temari had theirs. Kankuro ended up against a guy who could completely control his own body. Giving a new definition to the word flexible.

As I expected from my older brother, the battle was quick as well as Temari's. Though I didn't like that they showed their jutsus so much. They both lost an element of surprise for the finals.

When Gaara went down for his match I was hoping to have harder opponent than just a ninja in a green spandex but oh well.

* * *

End of the chapter! Till next time!


	4. What He Means To Me

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. ANY and ALL characters, places, etc. in both works belong to their owners.**

 **A/N: Around 20 days ago I updated... wow. Anyway, sorry about that. It's just I already had this written out and didn't know how to play it out like the anime, go my own way, or add some humor. I tried, but being not good at humor and not want to reveal anything to soon, I decided to stick to the anime somewhat. You will see what I mean by somewhat. Jeremiah, only causing little changes right now, so big ones will come much later. By the way, I wrote that he came from like a modern muggle world, like hours, but of course without Naruto and other stuff. But the magical community will mostly always be stuck in middle ages. So, I'm planning on incorporating AT LEAST IDEAS of other anime into this. NOTHING BIG, but just stuff the maybe him or Gaara could make their sand change into. Again, nothing OP or stupid stuff like that. Just a thought. By the way** **Ddragon21: I like your thinking, but I won't do exactly that. Maybe incorporating Jeremiah's abilities as a snake/human will come into play later. Thanks for the food for thought.**

 **Now have fun reading.**

* * *

The match proctor took a ready stance, preparing to leap back for the battle. The ninja a head of Gaara was a Leaf nin. The piece of metal on his waist was the only thing breaking up a green jump suit. Along with the headband, were orange leg warmers, making him look like track runner minus the school logo.

He looked confident, excited, even knowing he was going against my brother. His bowl cut hair and large eyebrows didn't take away the readiness he had. In fact the slight shifting of his body said he was more than ready.

"Alright then, if you are both ready? Begin." The proctor moved, appearing backwards a few feet from the two.

Lee was the first to make his move. Running in closer to the redhead. I watched from Gaara's left ear as the leaf ninja jumped up and went in for a kick to the head.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

Gaara didn't move, he never even thought about it, as Lee's kick was stopped. The sand protecting Gaara rose up to crush Lee, but the boy backflipped away.

' _If that kick was his first move then Lee's going to need to do better,'_ I thought to myself. Not only did the genin perform a roundhouse kick but also managed to do so in the air. Impressive, but no taijutsu user was going to beat my brother.

Gaara still didn't move as Lee came in for round two. This time using punches and kicks. Lee's assault was blocked one by one as fist sized clouds of sand danced around Gaara.

Dodging to the right, Gaara's sand went after Lee in a counter attack. Forcing him to get some distance.

Thankfully Gaara turned to face his opponent, letting me see the fight. I never like it when all he does is stand, making me have to wait until the battle came back around to the side I was on.

A stream of sand shot at the Leaf nin. It hit the wall as Lee managed to dodge again.

I saw Lee jump back onto the statue of a ninja sign in the back of the arena.

"Alright Lee, take them off!"

"But Guy-sensei, you said only as a last resort. When the lives of very important people are at stake!"

"I did but this is an exception."

"Really?"

" _Hey Gaara, why does he sound almost too happy?"_ Gaara slightly grunted, telling me he didn't know.

When Lee was done, he held two white weights before letting them drop.

BOOM!

What the hell! How...What? I was shocked when they made craters. Then my shock was snuffed out, when I thought of something. ' _Just how fast is he with those off?'_

In a second, Lee vanished, then dropped behind us. Gaara was surprised, I was wide eyed, when his punch, _actually went through the sand!_ Stopping inches away from connecting with by brother's head.

Another, then another, then a kick followed by more punches. Lee jumped in the air, to fast for Gaara to see, let alone me, then proceeded to slam a kick down, hitting Gaara.

I hit the wall of Gaara's ear. Making a loud smack.

"Over here! No here!"

Dizzy, I didn't expect the whiplash of Gaara getting punched. Then falling on his back.

I hissed in pain as my head hurt. That was the first time, in a long time he had taken so much damage.

"Get Ready!"

Gaara must have gotten up as I could hear the sand moving much more faster. I peaked out, only to see a whirlwind around us. Gaara's sand was trying to spin as fast but was clearly not catching up.

Not sounded at all worried, Gaara taunted the Leaf nin, but more likely just getting impatient.

" _This is bad Gaara. I've never seen a fight like this in real life before."_ My brother didn't even get a chance to think about how wimpy I sounded when Lee appeared under him.

Lee sent a kick to the redhead's chin. I cried in shock as I once again hit Gaara's inner wall of his ear. Each hit sending me in the air, only to hit skin again and again.

"Secondary Lotus!" yelled Lee.

"Ahh. Grrraahh!"

Suddenly the rollercoaster was over. I could tell that after the barrage of hits my brother was not in good shape. The red-haired shinobi was breathing heavy, sweating, and tired. Gaara was like a brick wall, bland, but sturdy. But by his rapid heart beat he was crumbling down to rubble.

Seeing sand flow like a waterfall outside of Gaara's ear wasn't a good sign either. Not to mention the distinct sound of chipped sandstone hitting the floor. Even though I couldn't see my brother's face, I knew this was bad.

The sound was like a tea pot breaking as his Sand Armour tore apart. The jutsu was his last line of defence minus the sebon umbrellas, which were with Temari currently. Gaara never thought of bringing them and neither did I.

Soon my sight was cleared again as the sand stopped flowing, forming back onto his armour. Gaara was laughing. Not happily like after a joke or when I tell him of all the stupid stuff from my old dimension. Oh no, this was a dark chuckle belonging to an insane person.

I could hear the thump of his heart increase. Spending twelve years with him I couldn't help but shudder. He only got this way during the full moon, when Shukaku gets aggressive. In other words, Lee was screwed and probably going to be beaten to a pulp.

I looked out to see the Konoha genin dodge and weave. Missing sand by only inches or less.

Then the sand formed a massive wave. Gaara sent in smashing into Lee full force. Lee was thrown against the wall as the sand pelted down on him.

"What good do you think that will do?" asked Gaara. His voice was deeper than normal.

When the sand came at Lee again, I expected the worst. Hardly able to move on top of suffering from pain there was no way Lee was going to win.

Then he dodged. He actually dogged. Avoiding every strike the Leaf genin got some distance. ' _Last time he moved back was for removing his weights. What could he be doing now? Does he have more weights? Oh God please don't let this kid get faster. Gaara can hardly keep up now.'_

To my fear, Lee started glowing. Chakra was coming off him in streams and his skin turned red showing enlarged veins. Even the rubble began to rise in the air because of his power.

"Grrrrraaaaa!"

Gaara was kicked mid air sending us flying upward.

"Using that sand armour again heh? Will we'll see about that!"

Like a ball Gaara was tossed around in the air. I screamed as I flew out of Gaara's ear. The bombardment causing me to go airborne. I tried reaching for something to grab but Gaara was kicked away by Lee, leaving me to free fall.

"Primary Lotus!"

Falling I looked up to see Gaara be sent down like a rocket. He landed hard but his gourd turned to sand at the last second, saving him.

I hit the ground, but a tiny bit of sand protected me from harm.

My brother was to my right. Beaten up, lying on the ground, but still able to attack even after all that. His sand went out to attack the resting Lee. Gaara closed his fist. Making Lee scream out in pain as his arm and leg got crushed.

Gaara, still fueled by blood lust from the match, went to kill Lee. I watched, impressed at Lee's sensei for keeping the genin safe until the medics arrived.

While Lee went to get patched up I thought of my situation. Where I was the floor was covered in rubble. All the cracks and marks were keeping me from my brother. Plus several meters from Gaara, but I had the problem of being small. I would have to go around each crack in the floor or try my luck at jumping across.

I didn't even make it an inch before the redhead picked himself up. A minute later all his sand was collected before he walked up to the viewing area. Leaving me stuck on the ground with no way of him knowing I left him.

Even if he did try to go down and look he couldn't or be seen as suspicious. So I was stuck with either having to stay on the crumbling floor and pray that maybe one of my siblings steps in my direction. Or hitch a ride on the next person that gets close.

The proctor called the next fight. Dosu from Oto was up against the Leaf nin Chouji.

This time I was a few meters from both of them. They were in front of me beginning their battle. It started with Chouji shouting about food. Then after taunting from Dosu the Leaf genin formed signs.

With that the kid got huge. He expanded like a balloon. His arms and legs being sucked in and replaced with jets of chakra. Then he began to roll at high speeds, trying to smash Dosu.

The bandaged ninja dogged the boulder that was Chouji. He easily was able to avoid the Leaf nin, who clearly had little control right now.

Circling around again, Chouji passed by me. His speed would no doubt kill me if I did anything now.

Luckily though Dosu managed to jump to the side as Chouji hit the wall, stopping him.

Then Dosu jabbed his fist into Chouji and simply flicked his metal arm tool. Chouji fell the ground, defeated.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **3 Days Later**

"Oh god please! Gaara you better hurry up or else!" I screamed.

It had been three horrible days since climbing onto fatso and I was already regretting it. It wasn't me getting spotted. No I stayed perfectly safe and quiet whenever the nurse came in to check on the genin named Chouji. Her chakra only focused on his belly where he had the most damage, so I was fine. In fact I would take Dosu right now if I had the choice.

It wasn't that for the last three days Chouji's hospital bed and been my home. Heck after six years of Gaara hell I grew fond of the softness a bed had at my size.

The reason why I hated this decision more than the spell turning me into a snake in the first place was because of one little thing. Chouji was the only person I was stuck with who just had to have a stomachache after getting back to the village. So he got sent to the hospital, causing me to lose my chance of getting back to Gaara that night.

' _Damn the tub of lard for his eating problems. How in the hell am I supposed to get out of a ninja guarded hospital?'_ In the Kazekage's report on the invasion the scroll had read that many enemy ninja will be guarding the hospital at all times during the exams due the number of foreign ninja sent here for injuries. ' _Meaning eating crumbs of hospital food and sleeping under his pillow for the unforeseeable future… someone kill me now.'_

With the guards at the hospital here I couldn't just transform right in Chouji's room. The genin could cry out and them seeing me in a Leaf nin's room would end badly. Gaara would get in trouble, and it could blow the whole invasion if he got disqualified. Even if Chouji was sleeping getting out and away from the hospital was going to be tricky.

' _Gaara is probably going nuts right now without me._ ' I laughed at the thought of Gaara freaking out in front of Kankuro and Temari. They would probably drop their jaws at the sight.

I then sighed as Chouji just layed in bed. ' _That's it then. I don't have any skills to get out of this without getting caught. The redhead is just going to have to find me. If Choji leaves the hospital for one night I could but that ain't going to happen until he's better.'_ I really couldn't stand being away from my brother like this. I hoped he could come soon as I ate a crumb of hospital food on the bed. At least Chouji was a messy eater.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **3rd Person POV**

The door to the hospital room was slammed opened. Standing in the doorway was none other than Gaara of the Sand.

He walked inside the room. Seeing one Chouji Akimichi drop a bag of chips in surprise.

"What was that bang just now?"

"I don't know but it came from over there."

The sound of footsteps came from the hallway. As the two people neared the room they were blocked from going inside cursidy of Gaara.

The Sand nin put up a sand wall in the doorway. Sealing it shut from any intruders. He didn't want anything to bother him when he was so close. ' _I checked the hotel room twice. Then went back to the second exam arena the other night. Brother wasn't there so this is the only place left to look. If he's not here I'm killing someone,'_ thought Gaara with a frown.

For the last four days he had been searching frantically for his brother. Even ransacking his hotel room in a fight of Shukaku influenced rage. Not finding anything there or at the arena he thought of the only two possibilities of where Jeremiah could be. Gaara saddened thinking about that fight four days ago. Not only had it illuminated him to the fact that his snake of a brother was right all along about the sand, but also how much his beast had gotten to him. After he willed his sand to grind the Konoha nin's leg and arm to a red mess, he had been drowned in the demon's blood lust for the rest of the day. Taking him hours of calming himself and the one tail down to realize he hadn't heard Jeremiah's familiar parseltongue in his left ear. He only went into panic mode when he never got a hiss out of the tan and black spotted sake.

Not bothering to explain to his siblings why his room was tore up or where he was going Gaara had rushed back to the Forest of Death's Arena. Spending hours of not spotting his brother, especially when his twin's magical core should have been ready for another human transformation yesterday, Gaara's sharp mind figured his brother had been forced to get a ride out of the forest. And seeing as there were only two ninjas on the ground during the last fight of that day, it was safe to assume Jeremiah was with one of the two combatants.

Gaara then spent a day looking for Dosu but couldn't find the Sound nin at all. So he was forced to look for Chouji instead, being the only other option.

Gaara had followed the boy's teammate in hopes in find him. The black haired Leaf nin did almost nothing for the entire day until coming to see his friend. Creating a really impatient Gaara.

That's how he knew where Chouji was, and where his brother might be as well by following the Konoha genin.

Walking into the room he sent his sand out to the two boys inside. Pinning both of them to the wall. Though more gentaily in Chouji's case. Not knowing if he might actually hurt his brother or not.

Shikamaru's shadow went for Gaara's own. It didn't matter to the redhead as he didn't need to move for his sand to work.

The sand moved swiftly, covering the bed, the floor underneath it and any other parts of the room.

"You can't do this. Any act of aggression to another village ninja outside of the exam is punishable by failure."

"I am not here to kill you."

"Then why-" Shikamaru was cut off as Gaara slammed both their heads into the wall. Knocking them out.

Once they were unconscious Jeremiah emerged in front of Chouji. Not having any clothes he quickly ordered the sand to form around him using the Sand Armour Jutsu. His two different eyes crying in joy while he looked at his brother. His now black robe made of sand adding to his wizard look.

"Thank God you showed up. I was close to sneaking out myself, you know."

Gaara walked up to his brother and hugged him. "Sorry I couldn't find you sooner. When I left the battle I was too riled up to even notice why you weren't talking."

"That's ok. Just feed me some good meat and give me a bath in the sink. I swear that you never produced as much sweat as he does."

Gaara stepped back. "Fine but now I'm not letting you touch me. I'll put you in a sphere of sand."

The wizard sighed but nodded. Transforming back into a tan and black spotted snake, Gaara formed a small sphere around the snake as he carried the marble of sand back to their hotel.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **-A Month Later. The third exam begins!-**

Gaara was walking down to his match. For some reason Sasuke Uchiha was late for his original time, so because the crowd wanted to see the fight it was moved back until now.

I was still hidden away and small enough that no one could see me. Deciding to sit on Gaara's shoulder, not wanting to miss any of this fight if I could help it.

My brother remembering his fight with Lee, insisted that we find some way to keep me safe and not fall off this time. So over the last month I refined his sand jutsu while he did the same. Eventually after the month was over I was able get Gaara's protective sand to not just protect me, but also form a shield around me even in my animagus form. It not only would keep me from harm but also merged with the sand in his gourd, thus returning me to Gaara when I wanted.

It was how I got my brother to let me on his shoulder. I wouldn't fall off while the sand was with me and should anything happen I can order it to go back to the redhead.

" _I can't wait for this! After seeing his training a week ago Sasuke got strong quick. Think it will be a good match?"_

"He was improving. I'd say my match is going to be interesting."

" _I haven't been this excited for a fight in a while. That one with Lee was more worrying than this one, but this time were ready. And didn't I'll tell you that your sand can be breached?"_

Gaara mumbled. "Yes you did, a lot." He folded his arms as he gave me a look. "However, the Uchiha doesn't know our secrets. It's going to be easy to surprise him."

I snorted. " _Wow, smack talking like a real kid. Where's the real Gaara and what did you do with him?"_ I pointed my tail at Gaara, looking suspicious.

This time it was Gaara turn to snort. "I know you can smell it's the real me. What? I can't copy my little snake of a brother from time to time?"

I tasted the air. " _Nope you're real. Just don't let Temari see you talking like that, she might blame Kankuro. He'll be suffering wind burn for weeks."_

My brother started silently snickering as I tasted something off in the air. Two different scents were rounding the corner to the stairs. Then another two were on the stairs themselves.

" _12 o'clock. Two coming toward us another two staying further back, not moving."_

Gaara stopped laughing when we saw two men come toward us. One holding a briefcase.

"Your Sabaku no Gaara right? Otherwise know as Gaara of the Sand Waterfall."

Not saying a thing he kept on walking to the stairs. Only to have the other man rudely put an arm out to stop him.

"Listen kid and listen good. Our boss has big money on the Uchiha. He needs to win, meaning you need to lose." He pulled out a knife. "This can go two ways: accept the bribe in the case, or end up having to drop out. Can't say the second choice will be good for you."

"Die." Gaara's sand crushed one man with only a thought. The other ran and screamed, only to be grabbed by the ankle as he got to the stairs. He was pulled back, meeting the same fate.

Gaara walked down the stairs. I looked over to see the blond haired boy and that Shikamaru kid freeze. They didn't make eye contact as Gaara moved down to the arena.

The last thing I heard was the Nara's voice. "If we came up the stairs a second earlier we would have died. I've never seen anyone kill like that without even batting an eye. Things don't look so good for your friend at all."

' _That's right,'_ I thought. ' _Your friend's gonna be in a world of hurt.'_

I knew Sasuke was going to loose. Keeping him alive was the problem. Shukaku was close to being let loose, putting Gaara on edge. I just didn't want that kid to die. He acted all cool, and it would be great to see his defeated face.

 **-Arena-**

Genma, the proctor for the third exam, looked at both Sasuke and my brother. Seeing the two

focused and were clearly ready he started the match. "Begin!"

Gaara unleashed a torrent of sand from his gourd. The quick moving sand was ready to strike, only for Sasuke to jump back.

" _Looks like he's getting cautious."_ I hissed, noticing the Konoha genin get some distance. It was a smart move when he didn't know much about his opponent. To bad Gaara's sand had a long range.

My brother's sand quivered and fell to the ground. Looking over, Gaara was grasping his head.

" _You ok?"_

"Damn you. Don't get so mad at me... One Tail. Just enough, earlier I should have never let you taste their blood. Knock it off. It won't be long demon, soon, soon you'll get a taste."

' _Stupid Shukaku!' " Gaara get a hold of yourself. You need to push it back until after the match! Remember the plan!"_

"Ahhhh." Gaara grasped his head again. "I'm..ok, for now."

Gaara looked at Sasuke. "Come on."

The sand blocked two thrown shuriken. Then formed a ring around Gaara as Sasuke came around in a burst of speed.

Jumping high Sasuke dodged a wave of sand. The genin then fired off kunia one after another.

All being stopped by sand, he hit the ground in a run. Coming straight toward us, Gaara formed a Sand Clone.

The boy not only dogged another wave, but a punch disposed the clone. ' _Definitely chakra behind that.'_

More sand flowed out of the gourd until it stopped. All of it waiting to pounce at my brother's command.

Sasuke came in to attack again. Only this time appearing behind us, leaving a cloud of dust. Surprised, Gaara was sent flying to the ground a few feet. His Sand Armour cracked along his face.

"His speed can match Lee's."

" _Then just up ours."_

"Good idea."

Sasuke made another dash at us. Aiming a kick at Gaara's left he did see the small trendle of sand to his right.

Sasuke few back, hitting the ground in a roll. He got up a second letter, pressuring a cut on his right arm. It was bleeding down his side. "How… I saw it coming but I-"

"It's simple. Yes you saw it, but did not have the speed to dodge it. Did you truly think I didn't train during the month? You are a fool at look at what has happened. This match will end the same as my last. With me being the victor."

Sasuke went from cool, to downright calculating. He closed his eyes for a moment. then opened them, revealing red eyes with two tomoes. "Hn. Even if you increased the speed of your sand I'm stilling going to beat you. I'm a Uchiha."

Gaara's sand formed into small disks, each one extremely thin. "Then come."

The sand disks began to spin and fly at Sasuke like saw blades. Dogging two he leaped over the third one. Only to get hit by a wave of sand.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"

The medium sized fireball dissipated the wave of sand. It only parted the sand, but allowed Sasuke the time to get behind the redhead.

Sand came up blocking each punch and kick.

Another wave hit Sasuke, grasping onto the Leaf nin's arm. "Sand Burial!"

Sasuke screamed, as did some others in the audience.

There was a poof of smoke, revealing a smashed log. "What the?"

"Got you!"

Coming from behind, Sasuke grabbed Gaara's white sash. Then kneed him in the stomach before kicking him upward.

"Bhaa." Gaara coughed up spit. His armour began to crack from extended use and damage.

Quickly getting his footing Gaara landed on the ground as Sasuke backed up. Gaara was getting tired from using his armour.

' _It's taking up to much chakra.'_ I knew that having the jutsu going constantly was a strain. In battle Gaara needed it only against people who had the speed to get past his defence. But if he used it for any longer than Sasuke could out last Gaara.

" _Gaara he's really tired right now. That speed has to be taken a toll on him as much as your armor. I think we should use plan b."_

"I'm impressed. Even with my sand's increased speed you managed to dodge enough to hit me. However, you won't dodge this."

Gaara grabbed the four umbrellas on his back. The sand wrapped around them then and shot them skyward like a rocked. The spinning umbrellas opened on the air. "Piercing Wind Jutsu."

Gaara formed a hand sign, pulsing his chakra.

The sebon from all four came down. Using the wind manipulation he learned from Temari the needles didn't come straight down. Instead they formed a vortex around Sasuke.

"Ahhhhh!"

There was a flash of fire a scream.

When the smoke cleared, the Uchiha was on one knee. His left arm and back full of sebon while his front and right sight were slightly burnt. There was a spot of burt ground in front of him.

' _He must have used the same fire jutsu to blast away the sebon coming from his front and right. Hitting the ground with enough force to repel the needles. With Gaara's jutsu being wind style it must have increased the power of the fireball too,'_ I thought. Not expecting him to even be awake after that.

Gaara formed another hand sign, willing his sand around us, forming a sphere. Then created the Third Eye to see outside.

Gaara started to grasp his head in pain. "It's coming. I-I can't stop it. Ahhhh!"

" _Gaara! Gaara!"_

My brother thrashed about. Shakaku was going to come early no matter the plan. Damn that stupid beast. Right when we were about to win!

I couldn't stop the process anyway. Gaara was going to transform right here and now. The demon not giving him a chance either.

Looking at the darkness I knew the sand was the hardest Gaara could make it. The sphere protecting us would be his cocoon until he was ready to come out a monster.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"What the heck. Gaara you fool. That's not the plan." whispered Temari.

"Gaara isn't dumb enough to mess this up. You saw what happened at the beginning of the match. That thing was talking to him. Sasuke's strong enough to push Gaara to this, he's a gonner."

Temari nodded, her face worried. "He was lit up with sebon. Gaara could have taken him out there, but he didn't."

"The monster must be too close to coming out. He wouldn't have made the sphere otherwise."

Kankuro gripped the railing until his knuckles were white. ' _Last time I saw that thing, I couldn't eat for a week.'_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The sound of chirping birds came closer. "Chidori!"

I didn't think it was possible, not in this form, when the sand is so dense. I watched in horror as the sand parted. A hand covered in blue lightning chakra cut it like butter.

Seeing blue I jumped closer to Gaara's neck as fast as I could. Narrowly missing being hit by the jutsu.

My brother clutched his left shoulder in shock. His clothes now soaked with blood as Sasuke pulled his arm out from the sphere. Spikes striking the Leaf genin in his good arm for his effort.

Blood was dripping down Gaara's shirt, hitting the sand. For a whole minute my brother was quiet.

" _Gaara? Brother? You ok?"_

…

"H-He got me. Jeremiah, I don't think I can transform. Ahhh."

The sand sphere crumbled; Gaara no longer able to support it.

Boom!

I looked over to the two kages. Smoke was rising from that area. That was the signal. ' _Shit he's not ready!'_

Baki, Kankuro, and Temari jumped in front of us.

"Take Gaara to safety," ordered Baki.

Temari and Kankuro grabbed our brother before heading out of the stadium and in the direction of Suna.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **-In the Forest-**

"Come at me Uzumaki! Fight me. Show me how strong you are by protecting your friends!" Gaara raised his arm. "Sand Shuriken!"

Naruto Uzumaki, the only one left to fight him was knocked back by the hale of sand. Sasuke seemed to be unable to move with the black flames on his skin and the girl was against a tree, being pinned by Gaara's sand.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Naruto as he stood up. "You attacked Shikamaru and Chouji at the hospital. You killed those two men before your match. Now you're hurting my friends. What gives you the right to do this?!"

Gaara laughed. His voice deeper, more maddened by entering his full body state. Everything but his legs were covered by the sand, giving him the look of the demon inside.

"I was born with a demon. The sand spirit, Shukaku, made me the weapon for Suna. I was alone most of my life. The only person I had was someone who shouldn't have existed. He taught me, cared for me, and kept me from becoming something worse. So when I fight… I fight so that my existence in this world is for the both of us!"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Temari watched the battle. Her brother was so close to becoming _it_. His usual calm was gone and replaced with rage and that look. A look he only had on the full moons back when they were children.

' _Someone who shouldn't exist? What are you talking about Gaara?'_

That blonde genin was proving to be too much for Gaara. She didn't have time to figure out what her little brother said as the blond made a hand sign creating smoke everywhere.

' _So many clones! How does he have the strength to stand up to Gaara like this?'_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

" _No Gaara!"_ I hissed. More like screamed as my brother landed on the tree top. The damn brat managed to hit Gaara hard enough that the Playing Possum Jutsu was canceled out. Along with Shukaku.

The demon was forced back into the seal. Officially stopping our plan to attack the Leaf.

The operation was done. Suna couldn't win with our trump card gone.

All because Gaara forgot about keeping himself protected on top of the One Tail. Letting the blond undo it with a single headbutt.

Now Gaara was breathing heavy. Using up to much chakra during the battle. Naruto, by the looks of it, was in the same boat.

They both slowly got up. Each ready to throw one more punch.

' _To think you got beat by this kid. Ha, out of everyone you ever fought, it had to be a genin that got ya.'_ I thought. Gaara didn't have the taijutsu to beat the blond. It was the one thing he never trained. So I wasn't surprised when Naruto punched Gaara in the face, causing all three of us to hit the ground. Me getting tossed around in my brother's ear as they fell.

Gaara landed on his back making him grunt. He slowly turned his head to the blond a few feet from him.

Naruto looked up. Blood from the headbutt he gave Gaara only minutes ago rolling down his face. "It's almost unbearable isn't it? The feeling of being all alone. I know that feeling. I've been there, but now other people mean a lot to me. I care more about them then I do myself. And I won't let anyone hurt them." He crawled closer to Gaara. "That's why I won't ever give up. I will stop you. Even if I have to kill you."

Gaara stared at him. "You're like me. I was the same until my brother, the one person who shouldn't exist in this world made himself known."

"No I'm not. You only kill for him. Not for others. My only wish is to protect the people who saved me, my friends."

"I protect him, no matter the cost. I always will." The redhead paused. "He is my friend. The one who I care for. So whether you like it or not. We have people to protect."

"Naruto that's enough." The Uchiha jumped down. "Look Sakura is going to be alright. The sand crumbled away. This guy's chakra is all used up."

"Ahh. Thats a relief." Naruto was about to pass out. "But there's still one thing I don't get."

"Who was he talking about when he said a person who shouldn't exist," finished Sasuke, both of them glancing at the redhead.

My siblings jumped down in front of Gaara in a ready stance.

"Now shouldn't be the time for this but… Gaara who were you talking about?"

"Heh, I was going to introduce him to you after the exams." Gaara smiled, something I was sure Kankuro and Temari rarely saw, if ever. "I guess you can show yourself. Just don't make it to dramatic...Jeremiah.

Already knowing where Gaara was going with this I began the transformation.

Gathering sand from my brother's gourd, I formed a vortex around me. Showing up naked in front of everybody wouldn't go over so well, so I recreated Gaara's Sand Armour. It formed around me, creating a thin black wizard robe. It was an exact replica of my Ravenclaw robes, even including the blue crest on the front. Then to complete my outfit the sand formed into a set of boots. Sandals wouldn't work with a robe and I absolutely didn't want to look stupid at first glace by doing idiotic stuff like that.

I let the sand vortex settle to the ground.

Everyone was staring at me. Kankuro and Temari looked shocked, maybe even full blown freaked out.

The other two were different. Sasuke was fidgety, like I was some new threat to be taken down. Not that he could in his condition. His hand was burned, the left arm still had sebon in it, and he was breathing hard.

Naruto on the other hand, other than looking ready to pass out, had eyes that said something important. His blue eyes seemed to say thank you. For what I wasn't sure, but I understood he was grateful. ' _Maybe because I was the one who saved Gaara from that darkness?'_

I viewed my older siblings again. Kankuro was the first one to point a finder at me. "Who are you. Is this some trick? You look just like Gaara!" Both of them were one bad surprise away from attacking me.

"Relax, I'll explain everything. Ok?"

They seemed to ease up, but Temari still kept a hand on her fan.

"As you can see, I look exactly like Gaara." I said, pointing to my short red hair and face. "Except a few minor things."

"Your right eye is a hazel color and the left is the same as the Shukaku's," said Temari. "You also don't have the kanji for love your forehead."

I nodded. "To put a long story short, the day Gaara was born, so was I. I'm his twin brother, Sabaku no Jeremiah. It's nice to meet you."

"Twin?! But how? Father never told us anything-"

"-Because nobody outside of Gaara knew, Temari." I interrupted. "Even then, I never showed myself to anyone. Gaara didn't know about me until he has six. I would tell you the rest however," glancing at the two Leaf shinobi, "we have company that shouldn't hear any more. Lets go, I'll explain on the way back to Suna."

Kankuro walked up to Gaara, eyeing me suspiciously. "If you so much as move wrong you're dead."

We left and headed back to the Sand Village. Pretty sure leaving two confused and curious Leaf genin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara sat down. He was fully awake and in a better condition than earlier that day. All four of us were in a tent for the night. Hiding and retreating on the first night of the three day trip back to Suna.

We hadn't seen Baki yet but I expected that he and the invasion force was already half way to Suna. Gaara wanted us to be away from other ninja and basically everyone else. The redhead and I needing time to explain our story to the two of them..

I sat in Gaara's ear, getting a full view of the room and so that he could hear me better. Kankuro and Temari were sitting in front of us.

Gaara eyed the two. "Where do we start?"

"How about the reason why 'Jeremiah' vanished right after you got better a few hours ago." My name was said slowly by Kankuro. I couldn't tell if he was having trouble with the english name or if he was suspicious of me.

"If I told you that I'd sound crazy."

"So then start at the beginning," suggested Temari, "and for the love of Kami don't stare at him like that Kankuro!"

"Sorry, I just… I wish you would have told us about Jeremiah sooner."

Gaara gave a snort. "And let father or the ANBU know about him." He shot a finder to the door of the tent. "The very same reason why they're miles from us is because we need to keep this a secret. If anyone finds out about him I don't want to know what they would do."

"Why? What's so special about him uh? Is it that vanishing jutsu he used."

"It will be easier if I told you his story. That means sit down and shut up Kankuro." The puppeteer grumbled but did as told.

"You know that Jeremiah is my twin brother. His appearance confirms that. However, what you don't know is how. When I was a baby, I wasn't the only one born. Before you protest here me out." Gaara said quickly. "My brother isn't human, rather, he can only become human once in a while. He was born the exact time I was. Down to the last second."

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "That isn't possible."

"It is, I said he wasn't human didn't I? So when I said he wasn't human I really meant it."

Gaara raised his hand, opening it to show me against his palm where I moved to halfway through the conversion. I was only a black and tan line on his giant hand. Only being two to three cementers they wouldn't be able to see much except a small line. Possibly my eyes if they look close enough.

"This is my brother Jeremiah. A tan and black snake that was born with me. His only aspect that doesn't make him human is his animagus form." Gaara's voice never wavered or gave signs that it was all a lie. He wasn't the type to make a joke either. Kankuro and Temari had only his words to believe him.

"Jeremiah is special more than just being a snake. From what he's told me he isn't from this world and has power that is not of here. In his other world, he was a student wizard at a school for magic. In his sixth year he tried the animagus ritual. A spell that is extremely difficult, but if done correctly can give you a form of an animal that your soul fits best with."

"Then how was he born with you?" asked Kankuro.

"He did something no other wizard had done during that ritual. He was able to force his animagus form into something of his choosing. He overpowered the spell, like we can overpower a jutsu, with outside magic, and managed to change into a snake. He said he was an average sized one after he changed. Later when his friend, who was terrified of snakes, walked into the room and saw him and other dead snakes he used as a medium, the friend panicked. The person used a spell to incinerate the only moving snake in the room."

"Jeremiah."

"Yes. He died as the result. How he got here is still a mystery. His best guess is that because his soul was so charged up with magical power from the ritual it didn't move on or become a ghost. Which were real in his world and were able to be seen in his school. From what he has speculated he didn't want to become a ghost or move on so his magic apparated him. I don't know why he got stuck in our mother's womb but if anything it was completely by chance."

Temari still looked puzzled. "Then why did he become so small?"

"Our best guess is that the risks of an animagus transform affected him because he messed with the ritual. Some people who have done it can lose their mind if they get it wrong supposedly. As to why he's so small it's because of the small spark of magic he had when we were still unborn. His transformation takes magic and because he had so little, or rather his body, it made him extremely small as a result and it's nearly permanent. He can change back into a human every few days though."

They both nodded. Understanding the story even though it seemed farfetched. Which it was and I couldn't blame them for not truly believing at first.

Kankuro scratched his head awkwardly. "Um...Gaara can I hold him?"

Gaara nodded, but kept a close eye on me. "Be gentle. My sand protects him but he's too small for the sand to do so efficiently."

I slithered into my older brother's hands for the first time. He was looking at me like I was priceless gold or a rare pet.

"I can't feel him. It's like he's not even there."

I nodded. Kankuro gave an oh, almost like he didn't expect me to respond. "It's a passive spell on him at all times," said Gaara, "and works by touch. It can't be turned off as he did it by accident. It allows him to even bite and you won't feel it until his fangs leaves your skin."

Kankuro used his finger to poke me. Only I climbed on instead and rested on his knuckle.

"So he's been with you since birth?" asked my older brother.

"Sort of like a parasite. Using a host, in this case Gaara, to survive."

"He is a snake Temari," scolded Gaara, "not some creature that feeds off others. And yes, your right. He first made himself known when I was six but he has been on my body since birth. Whenever he could transform we talked and trained. He likes meat, and enjoys the warmer parts of my body during the colder Suna nights."

The puppeteer raised an eyebrow. "Okay?" 'What's wrong with that, Kankuro? You try being cold blooded you bastard.'

"He taught me stuff about his old world and how wizards were completely separated from the rest. He also taught me how to understand the snakes' language called Parseltongue."

"Well then," spoke my sister, "it's nice to meet you little brother."

* * *

 **A/N: Done! See you next time!**


	5. Aftermath

**Hello guys and gals. I'm sorry for the long wait and also for the short chapter. I hope to make it up next time. Again, I don't own any of Naruto or Harry Potter.**

* * *

If there was one thing I loved it was my new sense of freedom. My older siblings knew which days I could transform and took it upon themselves to get to know me better. A real conversation than just talking to Gaara was what I needed for a long time. They would ask me questions of my old world, we would train in our usual spot, or just hang out. Though Gaara was still rather closed off he came, if only to look after me.

Time had passed slowly for days. There were too many issues about the village that I didn't understand the half of them. I might have been older mentally than my family but politics were beyond me.

Apparently the failed attempt of an invasion had hurt Suna's economy much more then the council had expected. Not only loss of revenue but the village also suffered a loss of good shinobi... including the Fourth Kazekage.

A funeral was held a few days after Baki had announced it to the public and my siblings privately.

The village was in shambles. A hopeless depression filled the streets and homes. People felt betrayed, grieved over a loss of a loved one, and hatred when it was discovered the whole village was tricked by Orochimaru.

My 'father', if I could call the man that, was lowered into his grave. The extremely fancy tombstone and coffin was made of gold, probably his own, and people cried at the funeral. When the formal burial was finished, Baki said that he would be acting leader of the council and finalize all orders until a new kage would be selected. Seeing he was busy, Team One was restricted to small C-Ranks, staying in the village, and training.

Gaara had voiced his opinion and said that they should train more than take missions. That was how it became a slow few days to weeks of boredom. It dragged on each day. The same old routine was doing a number on me. It didn't help that ever since the funeral Temari's and Kankuro's spirits were down. Yes they were closer to the man, but I still couldn't find it in my heart to even feel sad.

Gaara was on the same boat as me. I hated him and Gaara wanted to see him dead a _long_ time ago. Though Gaara's new...um... perception of things did shine through to these gloomy times. I liked that he spoke out more, and even started to get some nicer looks from the populace. Maybe it was because he hadn't killed anyone for months before the invasion started or recently people were taking notice the he was a more calm and relaxed Gaara...I didn't know.

So like any other day it got in this routine of Kankuro working on his puppets, Temari working with a new summoning of a weasel, and Gaara working to make his sand faster.

"Morning Gaara. Anything interesting happen last night?"

I heard Kankuro walk into the bedroom.

"Not much I'm afraid. I did walk around the village but nothing interesting happened."

For that very reason was why I'm getting so bored. Gaara can walk around each night, to an extent, but even that gets old after a while.

"Well I'm just letting you know Temari has breakfast ready."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **3rd Person POV**

Gaara entered the family dining room of the large house for breakfast. Sitting down at the table, he looked at his two siblings across from him as they ate Temari's cooking.

"Has the council decided on what to do to incorporate more funds into the village's account?" Gaara looked at Temari, the oldest and more knowing one of Suna politics out of his four siblings.

Temari took a second to remember what was in the report she had read earlier today. "Baki-sensei, as head council member, took accounts on revenue the village has received since the invasion. We've gained a loss of about 4% income and many of our old clients have dropped out, favoring Konoha. While the number is low, the effect is damaging for a village of our size, though I suspect were better off than the Leaf right now. We didn't receive any damages to the village itself, just lost in future income, while in Konoha parts of the wall protecting the village were damaged. Other than the loss of many jounin and chunin we don't have many costs."

Gaara nodded but Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "But you didn't mention how the council has plans to gain back funds?"

She ignored him. "Due to Orochimaru's involvement in killing our kage, Baki-sensei pleaded that he nor the council had a deal in it."

"So the blame was put onto Orochimaru rather than Konoha charging us for damages?" asked Gaara.

"Mostly, but for now Konoha is shaky without a kage as well. Baki-sensei said they pardoned us, only asking we come to their aid when asked." She hummed in thought. "Unfortunately we will have to do what they request free of charge. Konoha's kage hasn't been assigned yet but the council informed me that us three-"

The redhead narrowed his eyes.

"-four, sorry, will be assigned to that mission. But according to Baki-sensei our orders to only train these last two weeks are over. In order to gain some funds for the village, we've been put onto a B-rank mission. Other teams have been sent out already to smaller villages to gain popularity with potential clients."

Kankuro butted in, having read the scroll as she was explaining. "Yes I did just pull this out of your purse a little bit ago." He smirked at his sister. "Says here that were going to be helping out a kunai dealer transport a major shipment from here to Mist."

"Why all the way to Mist? Shouldn't they already have weapon makers?" Gaara asked, knowing from his academy days that Mist was a massive weapons manufacture. They make the best tools and armor, so why did they want kunai from Sunagakure?

"Doesn't say as to why but we are to meet the person a ways away from the village. Around twenty miles or so. They will have the money with them and it will be a easy transfer." ' _Then why is it a B-Rank?'_ thought Kankuro. "We're expected to fight off bandits, a rather large number due to the amount of cargo. Also a chance of missing nin but unlikely. Leaving tomorrow." The puppeteer snorted. "My puppets will tear them to shreds this is such an easy mission."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Just don't keep me up all night fixing them."

"Hey! Don't sell me short like that Temari. I upgraded Crow and Ant. Like I'll let them get damaged by meer thugs."

"Sure Kankuro, sure." She turned to Gaara. "Speaking of upgrading, did Jeremiah ever improve on his sand jutsu? Last time we trained together he was trying to get it to move even half of the speed you usually do."

Gaara finished eating and put down his fork. " He's really determined to get it to my level. As per his other jutsu, they are on par with me in power of the sand and crushing ability." Gaara's tone held great pride in his twin. "Other than his speed I think he's fine. Although we both share the same problem of having no taijutsu experience. He spent the rest of the night trying to get his wandless magic to work."

"And?" asked Kankuro.

"Ended up exploding in his face again." The redhead sighed. "Every night he's able to transform he spends it on those two things. At the end of the night he stormed off back here. I had to knock him out before he reached the village. He completely forgot that he shouldn't been seen."

"Poor Jeremiah, he's been working on that for so long these past few weeks. Sounds like he was really frustrated to storm off like that."

"Yes, he was hoping to finally master his magical core and show us all what he could do. He's been really down that the spells he used to know aren't working. Wands were used back in his world to focus the person's magical energy. He needs one, but there's nothing magical here to make one with."

Kankuro snickered. "I still can't believe they hardly fought physically, using wands instead."

Temari gave Kankuro a disbelieving look. "Says the person who uses only puppets."

"I do not, I have kunai and sebon laced with small amounts of poison. Along with blades, hidden smoke bombs, and tons of weapons. Plus Jeremiah has sand jutsus now. He's different than any of the other wizards, better too. Where is snakeskin by the way?"

"Sleeping upstairs. I noticed he wanted to be alone."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

' _~I'm just a step away. I'm just a breath away. Losin' my faith today. (Fallin off the edge today) I am just a man. Not superhuman. (I'm not superhuman) … uh something something something something… I need a hero. To save me now. I need a hero. (Save me now) I need a hero to save my life. A hero will save me (just in time.)~ Damn, I forgot the rest.'_

I was curled up in the middle of Gaara's bed. Trying, not really, to sleep my disappointment away. I just thought of the song from my old life, and it kinda fit. Really though, I'm close to doing a spell, just not there. I don't know. Magic is hard to grasp, to many factors to it.

Spending the last week and a half practicing to get nowhere pissed me off last night. Then I think Gaara hit me in the back of my neck when I started walking out of the training grounds. I've spent most of the morning trying to sleep. ' _Not much happens to the Suna three anyway. So, Gaara won't care if I hog his bed all day moping.'_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kankuro moved up the stairs to Gaara's room. Actually he had yet to step into the bedroom at night. It was the furthest room away from the others, being separated by a two hallways of useless rooms. He really never had any need to go into his younger brother's room until tonight. Being as he was the only one in the house currently, he was tasked by Gaara to watch over the younger twin. Temari lucked out as she had gone shopping.

He never did like coming up here at night. Former nightmares of the demon living in this part of the house when he was younger still made him get a chill. ' _Good thing things have changed since seven years ago.'_

He knocked once he reached the door. Not hearing anything inside he cracked opened the door. The room was empty.

Fully stepping in, Kankuro scanned corner to corner of the bland bedroom. Jeremiah wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Huh, did he go with Gaara? I'm sure snakeskin was supposed to be here." Looking out the window it was a nice clear night. Almost no wind, well Gaara did have tendency to walk outside when it's this nice.

Thinking that Gaara might have came back and gotten Jeremiah because it was such a nice night Kankuro pushed the thought of Jeremiah out of his mind. The puppeteer really didn't want to go all the way down to his bedroom, which was down two very long halls and a flight of stairs. Figuring that Gaara wouldn't mind, because he never used the bedroom except for changing clothes, Kankuro looked at the unused, practically new bed. "Gaara's not coming till morning anyway."

The mere thought of sleep making him tired, Kankuro took off his t-shirt and sweat pants, not caring that he was sleeping in his younger brother's bed if the redhead never used it in the first place.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

!Knock! !Knock!

Waking up from the two knocks on our bedroom door I looked over to see none other than Kankuro walking into the room. He had a regular brown t-shirt on and dark tan sweat pants. He still had his face paint on of course.

"Huh, did he go with Gaara? I'm sure snakeskin was supposed to be here."

He's looking for me? I quickly looked at the clock on the wall, it read 10:16. So I must have dozed off. Looking back over to Kankuro I saw he was obviously searching the room for me. I wondered how it slipped his mind that I was currently three centimeters, but he did have bags under his eyes. Tired from working on his puppets, I guessed.

His eyes moved to the bed. "Gaara's not coming till morning anyway," he mumbled. Ah, so that's it. Kankuro was checking up on me when Gaara was out for the night. At least he was until he forgot about my size. Kankuro had a nasty habit of forgetting things when he was tired. Most recent example I could think of is leaving his puppet parts all over the living room as he disassembled them.

I noticed that he was moving much closer to the bed than leaving like I thought. It took me four seconds to realize that he was going to sleep in Gaara's bed when he first started taking off his clothes. Knowing that moving was a waste of time now, I sighed. "It could be worse, at least he has underwear."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **(3rd POV)**

Baki was sitting at the head council desk. Others, including the head of Suna's ANBU, wealthy business owners of the ninja gear forging shops in the village, and the one woman whose family owns a large part of the mines south to the village were all gathered for the nightly meeting.

"Seeing that everyone is here, let us begin. First order of business, the complaints sent to me by more than half of you in the room." He narrowed his eyes at the civilians in the room. Earlier today he was sent letters, requesting another team handle the mission for tomorrow. The one in particular, Team One's assignment to Mist.

He himself signed the papers. Their client, a weapons dealer here in Suna, wanted the strongest team Sand had to offer for protection. Baki suggested his own genin, and the client agreed. However, the dealer's suppliers, the owners of the weapons shops before him, sent him multiple letters to change the team sent.

"If I may Baki-sama, our merchandise is top priority. To allow only 13 and 16 year olds to guard fourteen carts of high quality weapons is inadequate." Said one of the businessmen. "For this large of a mission, isn't standard procedure to have at the very least two teams of chunin and a commanding jonin?"

The man was right of course. A standard B-rank of Suna was to have as at least six chunin and one jounin. "Team One, my own, are more than capable of handling this mission. They have gone on a B-rank before. As genin."

Another man shouted out. "A kill mission is not the same. Three young brats are not going to be enough to protect all of it. We are all aware of where they are going. The former Kazekage's children will be torn apart in a war zone. Temari-san and Kankuro-san may very well die. They have too much potential to for our village to lose such fine ninja."

Baki frowned. "As head council member I temporarily have the duties of the kage. So all final decisions go through me. However, if you're worried that we need more chunin then I can easily solve that. My problem, is your excuse, you seemed to forget that Team One has another member, Gaara."

The man paled.

"Gaara, is more than ready to handle such a mission with his siblings. And is a vital ninja of Suna. He alone makes up for a team of chunin if he puts his mind to something. Furthermore, I will not begin issuing a new team for this mission. I remind each and everyone of you here tonight that I have full confidence in my team to handle this on their own." Baki locked eyes with any nay sayers, forcing them to become tight lipped quickly. "As a show of good faith to our new client that the merchandise will not be stolen, ANBU, will you please go get Gaara of the Sand and ask him to come here immediately?"

Five minutes later a nervous looking ANBU guided an annoyed Gaara into the meeting room.

The redhead glanced over to Baki. Whatever this meeting was had to be important to summon him. His sensei wouldn't have sent the messenger for trivial means.

Baki motinced for him to stand in front of the table. Once in front of his teacher, Gaara looked at the others in the room. There were shinobi along the walls and by the doorways. Each seemed surprisingly relaxed in his presence. Gaara bet that Baki had a talk to his men during the last two weeks for them to get a grip of their fears of him. Because anytime he came here before most would leave the room without a thought.

Calm eyes then set upon the council members. The veterans were indifferent to him, it was only the wealthy old men that paled at eye contact.

"Gaara, these men here have asked that chunin be a part of your mission. So, according to their wishes and my own, I hereby make you a chunin of Sunagakure."

Baki inwardly smiled at the outbursts from various council members.

"That monster!"

"WHAT?!"

"You asked for multiple chunin on the mission and you have one. As I said, Gaara is worth a whole team so your requests are null. Good luck on the mission to Mist." Baki nodded to Gaara.

"Thank you sensei." Gaara said mildly surprised.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Living with a baby all my life should have clued me in on some of the more… distasteful events my life would take me. Watching a helpless child grow up to be a young teenager should have prepared me for the unexpected.

I've dealt with slobber, drool, crap, and loud noises. I could handle the fact that I was never going to be a normal human with my twin brother as I was. However, I never really expected to get as close to my other brother as I did with Gaara. By close, I mean literally close.

"Of all the things to happen to me… this by far the most embarrassing." I muttered. Above me, pressing against me was my much larger older brother. Kankuro, the heavy sleeper, didn't have a clue that I being pinned to the sheets by my tail. His inner thigh trapping my lower body as my head was right under his crotch.

At least Kankuro was wearing underwear.

I blushed. This was way to embarrassing. With effort, twisting, and wiggling I managed to get my tail free from his thigh. Unlike Gaara, who knew my limitations at this size and often made sure I was comfortable in the folds of the blankets, Kankuro was no help sleeping.

I huffed. "Now what am I going to do? Gaara's obviously not coming back till morning. Kankuro's sleeping. I can't wake him up either to talk. Wait, he wouldn't understand me anyway." The redhead was the only human alive in the dimension that can converse with snakes.

"Won't hurt to meditate." I suggested to myself. I was after all bored to death.

Curling my body into a tight fold I started to breath deeply. Magic was at my core. It is the energy to change space around as to our wills. A flowing stream that often flooded in young children, creating violent effects. In wizards that have their wands, magic could be focused to perform actions obeying to the laws of magic. I kept on repeating the basics of magic in my head.

Becoming still, I calmly thought of what I read over thirteen years ago. Textbooks hundreds of pages thick over basic to advanced works in magic. No details, just concepts I needed to know for my OWL's. I started going over each in my head as the night continued on. Eventually falling asleep.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I woke up with a jolt.

Only to hiss in surprise as my head banged against something above me. Looking up immediately makes my blush. I was still under Kankuro's private parts. "You know, I'm too happy to care right now." My epiphany finally happened. Funny how embarrassment can clear the mind.

Emotions.

All of that fucking time! And it takes a simple meditation to figure it out! What the hell. I've been working for years to get my magic to work, in my snake body and human one. I performed the spells how they should be, focused on nothing but the spell, but still got blown up. _Seriously,_ one random night of thinking lead me to thinking about emotions. Did I really forget such an important part to magic?

"Awww… Oh crap I have to get out before Gaara sees me!"

Kankuro shot up into a sitting position. I cursed as it just put more weight on me.

"KANKURO!" I shouted.

He never heard me as he slid out bed and into his sweatpants and t-shirt. As his crotch finally quit squeezing me between his two sacks, the pressure courtesy of Kankuro dragging himself off the bed. I finally got a breather and dropped down to his sweat pants. Still against his thigh as he moved downstairs, but at least not anywhere immoral, I quickly positioned myself so that should he sit down it wasn't on top of me.

I slithered up onto his thigh and made my way up to the rim of his pants. "I need to get out of here first, go to his ear, then hex him next time I get the chance. Oh and also see if my thinking about emotions is right. Maybe hitting paint face with a hex to the nuts when I'm pissed will do the trick?"

(About Twenty Minutes Later)

Kankuro stood paralyzed at the door to his room. After eating breakfast, getting a cup of coffee, and finally walking into his room to change clothes did he realize he was forgetting something. Actually somebody. "Dammit, how did I just forget Jeremiah? He should have been on the bed. He wasn't though, so I figured… oh shit."

The puppeteer rushed into Gaara's room. He ran over to the bed he just been sleeping on, checking for his non human brother. "Jeremiah? Hello? Move or something."

He stood there for five minutes not seeing the spotted tan and black snake. Kankuro scratched his head, wondering why he didn't see Jeremiah. He was looking every inch of the bed but never saw him.

' _I'm sure I would have spotted him by now. He couldn't have just disappeared, I was in here the whole night, Gaara would have woken me if he was taking Jeremiah.'_

Kankuro's eyes widened. He walked out of the room and back to his bedroom, then entered the bathroom connecting to his room.

Taking off his t-shirt and and sweatpants he stepped into the shower. Grabbing the clothes he just worn he examined them, not seeing the snake Kankuro blushed. There was only one place left to look. He sat down on the floor of the shower, carefully taking his white underwear off. Kankuro held it up to eye level, he needed to blink his eyes to focus on the tan and spotted black snake on the front of his underwear. "How about a deal. You don't tell Gaara this ever happened, and I feed you. You have to be starving right? And when you can transform again we will clear this up, and bring it to our graves. Got it?"

Jeremiah nodded. Kankuro flashed a nervous smile. "Thanks, and uh sorry about that. You didn't actually climb… you know… into my underwear did you?

The snake shook his head. "Oh, thanks for not doing that," said Kankuro quietly. "I gonna wash you off, you probably don't smell to good."

Kankuro got over to the sink and carefully washed off the three centimeter snake with his finger. After drying Jeremiah off and letting his younger brother eat breakfast, he put Jeremiah back into Gaara's room. Telling him that the redhead will be back shortly to gather his stuff for a mission to Mist today.

Jeremiah thought about how he was going to test his magic in a real fight. And when he should blackmail his older brother.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Oxen and horses pulled the wagons, fifteen in all, along the road. Each holding crates of kunai, shuriken, and pools of thin but strong metal wire. In total the shipment was worth an estate and the mansion that comes with it. Their client was spending a pretty penny to get it delivered plus however much the weapons cost.

" _Our client must really need weapons badly huh?"_

"We're going to a war zone right now. Both sides are running low most likely."

" _Then who's the buyer?"_

Gaara shrugged at my question. Not knowing who the buyer for weapons in a war didn't seem good. Yes we have the meetup point, but shouldn't we know who our client was? If some fraction intercepted the info then all the weapons could end up with the wrong people. Then we don't get paid the second half for delivering the goods. I don't think that could happen. Not when the people we meet up with need to have the exact amount of cash for the exchange. Ya, I should stop thinking about the worse and focus on the mission more positively. This was going to go off nicely.

On about the fifth day of traveling by wagon we reached Mist's border. Temari said at this point we needed to be on guard. Enemies could pop out at any moment. Mostly bandits as the battle field was more towards the northern part of the country. Or at least that's what the scroll had in it about the civil war. I slithered down to where I could see the words on the scroll laid out in front of us. My sister taking the time we had to go over it once again as the workers finished building the camp for the last night until the delivery.

My sister reread the boring thing, briefing us on what to expect tomorrow. A simple trade off of money for the village for the weapons. They would have their own wagons to take the goods and it was expected of us to stay in the open. To insure we don't ambush them apparently.

* * *

Preview: "Jeremiah! Jeremiah where are you!" ... "I think's is about time I show you something to be scared of."


	6. Must Read

I have lots of guilt right now. You see, I really love this story. Mostly the micro/macro feel it had but without the stupidy of such a story. I felt like it had a nice going plot, but it has lost intrest for me. Its not that I don't have ideas, it's just that I kept finding myself staring at a blank page. Either from not writing, or deleting what I already had.

When writing I kept getting in a rut. Then the other night I'm embarrased to say I was writing a (cough, cough) little to much in the (M) raiting. So, I also feel that if someone else takes up the story. They can do a better job than me. However, that means if someone does take up the story, I want some rules.

No, boy x boy, or romance.

Jeremiah will have the same form, rules that when he transforms can be changed.

Ok, powers: The same I guess, but seeing as Jeremiah as seen TV, Anime(Naruto doesn't exist), and manga, then maybe he can copy powers from things he watched. I alsays wanted him to use magic to look like King Gilgimash from Fate Zero and put fear in the hearts of his enemies using sand and his fathers gold dust.

Well, I guess whoever takes this up, if they do, will have the freedom to change some things. So please message me, thanks.


End file.
